Caja de bombones
by Ponta Pair Love
Summary: Serie de oneshots o drabbles inspirados en San Valentín, donde participan una serie de autoras de FF. [Evento San Valentín del grupo Ponta Pair love en castellano] [Novena y última autora; Gabbap: Casualidad].
1. Un cambio favorecedor - Katte

¡Hola!

Este es el primer fic del evento de San Valentín que se ha llevado a cabo en el grupo de Facebook con algunas escritoras de FF, e incluso de Wattpad, a las cuales se les dieron dos conceptos al azar con los que realizaron la historia.

* * *

 **Summary** : Sakuno no pudo creer cuando Ryoma le pidió que fuera su novia. Los meses pasaron, y finalmente San Valentín llegó, el primero para ambos. Y ella quería sorprenderlo, mostrarle que podía ser más mujer, pero jamás pensó que la sorprendida iba a ser ella. Ryoma le había preparado algo que la dejó boquiabierta.

 **Nick en FF** : Katte Turner

 **Primer concepto** : Pintalabios.

 **Segundo concepto** : Globos.

 **Disclaimer** : Prince of tennis pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, la historia es de autoría de Katte Turner.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un cambio favorecedor**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Sakuno tomó entre sus manos el pintalabios rojo, en su cabeza surgió la incesante duda de si aquello era una buena idea. Quería hacer algo especial para San Valentín, su primero de toda la vida, pero no estaba segura de si lucir llamativa para Ryoma era la mejor opción.

Suspiró con pesar y lo dejó en la mesita, dubitativa.

Después de muchos años enamorada perdidamente del muchacho, ese año, el último de preparatoria, por fin algo cambió entre ellos. Ryoma comenzó a celarla y a fulminar con la mirada a todo aquel que se le acercara, y cuando ella había decidido que era hora de declarársele, Ryoma la había sorprendido con un beso fugaz. Aquella acción la dejó desconcertada, pero no dudó en corresponderle. No entendía muy bien por qué Ryoma, después de tantos años de considerarla como una compañera más, había decidido dar ese paso. Pero no le importó. Lo que sí entendía era que él era demasiado orgulloso como para ponerse a parlotear sobre lo mucho que le gustaba o lo mucho que le molestaba que los chicos del último curso le hicieran cumplidos.

Había escuchado muchas veces a Ann decir que el maquillaje estilizaba a la mujer y la hacía más deseable a los ojos de un hombre. Tomoka había estado de acuerdo con esa declaración, lo que se tradujo finalmente en que Sakuno se quedó pensando sobre hacer realidad esa posibilidad. ¿Qué podía perder? Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

Volvió a agarrar el pintalabios, lo destapó y se miró en el espejo frente a ella. «Solo un poquito», pensó cuando comenzó a esparcir parte del contenido en sus labios. El color era rojo, aunque no demasiado fuerte. Había sido un regalo Ann; se lo dio con el fin de que se animara algún día a probarlo.

Al terminar se miró en el espejo. El color hacía resaltar las facciones de su rostro y sus ojos grandes y brillantes. Sonrió, y al hacerlo confirmó que el labial le quedaba bien. La sonrisa se le veía más luminosa y estilizada. El labial la hacía ver más madura.

Cuando se levantó de la silla y agarró su mochila, tuvo total certeza de que Ryoma estaría anonadado y encantado. O una de las dos. Pero decepcionado, jamás. Y aunque ese sentimiento la hizo sentir culpable, pues ella no era arrogante en absoluto, se permitió ser así simplemente porque ese día era uno especial.

 **-o-o-o-**

Ryoma bostezó sin ningún deje de vergüenza. Ni siquiera se recompuso al sentir que una lagrimilla se le escapaba de la comisura de sus ojos. Siempre lo hacía, incluso si había gente a su alrededor mirándolo. Le hacía sentía bien expulsar esa sensación de sueño que lo embargaba y que, poco a poco, le quitaba las ganas de hacer cosas.

Y ese día con mayor razón debía estar despierto al cien por cien. Era su primer San Valentín, después de todo. La idea, a diferencia de otros años, lo animaba un poquito más, y por el simple hecho de tener a alguien con quien celebrarlo. Ya no tendría que recibir más chocolates de chicas esperanzadas por llegar a su corazón, ni tendría que agradecerles con un gesto negativo con la cabeza, como diciéndoles que apreciaba el gesto pero que no podía corresponderles. Porque esta vez era distinto. Esta vez él había dado el primer paso; él había sido el artífice de la relación de meses que llevaba con Ryuzaki. Y había organizado algo discreto pero bonito que sabía que mataría de emoción a la muchacha. Así que, con ese pensamiento en mente, guardó el obsequio en su gran bolso deportivo y se dirigió al colegio.

Cuando llegó, después de veinticinco minutos, un barullo poco usual se instaló sobre el complejo educacional. ¿La razón? Chicos de todos los cursos murmuraban emocionados sobre una hermosa chica que los había deslumbrado. Pero al verlo a él, de inmediato los cuchicheos cesaron. Ryoma frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

—Es solo un mocoso —dijo uno con desdén.

—Ni siquiera tiene buen porte —comentó otro con rabia.

—Es un arrogante —cuchicheó un tercero.

Ryoma los ignoró con una facilidad admirable, pero al entrar a su salón de clases comprendió por qué todos lo miraban a él: Sakuno estaba radiante. Se había soltado el pelo, liberándolo así de sus largas trenzas, y tenía los labios pintados de un bonito color. En su boca se formó una O que intentó disimular a los pocos segundos.

—R-ryoma-kun… —dijo ella a modo de saludo, totalmente avergonzada al notar la forma en que su novio la recorría con la mirada.

—¿Qué…? —Pero el muchacho no pudo terminar de hablar, pues su profesor calló a todos.

—¡Silencio, silencio! Señorita Ryuzaki —le espetó el académico con ímpetu—, no puedo permitirle usar eso en mi clase. Por favor vaya a quitárselo.

Ella se levantó de su silla, con la cara más roja que un tomate, y asintió con un leve «Sí, profesor» al tiempo que caminaba a trompicones hacia el baño. Ryoma no le quitó los ojos de encima, y desvió la vista de la entrada solo cuando ella volvió, siete minutos después, sin ese bonito color en sus labios.

Los murmullos, ahora casi susurros, se tomaban el ambiente cada vez que el profesor le daba la espalda al alumnado. Ryoma pulverizó con la mirada a todo aquel que osara mirar a su chica de la forma en que antes lo habían hecho. Algunos dejaron de hacerlo de inmediato, otros dejaron escapar una risa nerviosa, y otros, un tanto más rebeldes, le devolvieron la mirada hostil.

Fue una mañana muy agitada para el muchacho. Había esperado tanto el receso pero este parecía serle esquivo. Cuando al fin llegó, giró su cuerpo por completo y le habló a su novia.

—Ryuzaki… quiero darte algo.

Ella se azoró de inmediato. Sus ojos rojizos, nerviosos, miraron en todas direcciones.

—Pero no puede ser aquí —dijo ni bien notó que ella iba a comenzar a decir algo—. Acompáñame.

Ryoma tomó su bolso de tenis y se lo colgó en su hombro, mientras que Sakuno sacó una cajita de su mochila. A continuación, ambos salieron de la sala de clases bajo la mirada de sus curiosos compañeros. Ryoma miró a su novia y se mostró divertido al verla morderse el labio inferior constantemente.

Al llegar a la azotea, el muchacho cerró la puerta y miró a Sakuno con intensidad mientras se ubicaba a solo un palmo de distancia. La vio sonrojarse y la comisura de sus labios se alzó de forma traviesa. Él quiso hablar de inmediato para entregarle su obsequio, pero ella se le adelantó.

—¡F-feliz San Valentín, Ryoma-kun! —chilló, casi sobresaltada. Estiró sus temblorosos brazos, le entregó la caja que con esmero había hecho y él, al tomarla entre sus manos, sonrió.

—¿Los hiciste tú?

—¡Claro que sí! Es la tradición.

Ryoma sacó un pedacito de chocolate y lo probó. Sakuno, expectante, lo miró mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Ella esperó que él le dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, se acercó a ella y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias —le susurró, aún muy cerca de su rostro. Le encantaba todo lo que ella preparaba, pero este dulce en particular era uno de los más ricos que había probado—. Por cierto, ¿qué era… —preguntó mientras se apuntaba a sus labios— eso?

—Oh —dejó escapar Sakuno al tiempo que intentaba recomponerse de la emoción—. Q-quería sorprenderte…

Los ojos de Ryoma brillaron y sus cejas se alzaron. El cometido, sin duda, se había cumplido.

—Y lo hiciste. Pero por favor no vuelvas a usarlo en el colegio. La forma en que te miraban esos buitres era desagradable.

Sakuno rio, divertida, pero al instante se tapó la boca con las manos. Su cabello, ahora suelto, bailó sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ryoma-kun!

—Mi turno.

Tomó su bolso pero no tuvo que buscar demasiado para encontrar su regalo, pues este no era precisamente pequeño. Sakuno abrió sus ojos como platos cuando Ryoma lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Un globo de helio…

Él asintió al tiempo que se rascaba repetidas veces la cabeza. Nunca pensó que esto iba a generarle tanta vergüenza.

—No es un regalo común. Si te fijas bien, hay un papel adentro… —La voz de Ryoma tembló y la muchacha se tensó sobre sus pies. Tenía muchos años de conocer a su novio, pero nunca antes lo había visto tan nervioso—. Aquí hay una copia. —Sacó otro papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó, pero ella no lo leyó de inmediato—. Verás… yo… tuve la idea de poner todas mis expectativas de nuestra relación en ese papel y meterlo a este globo, porque, bueno, el helio hará que flote y se eleve hasta que ya no pueda más. Pienso que así se cumplirán.

Sakuno no pudo despegar sus ojos de él. Todo lo que Ryoma dijo se sentía tan sincero y genuino a sus oídos que no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción. Entonces leyó el papel y sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas. Se abalanzó sobre cuello y se colgó de él, como si eso fuera lo único a lo que pudiera aferrarse.

—Sakuno… —susurró él, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Es… es… m-mucho mejor que cualq-quier otro regalo.

La curvatura de su cuello estaba empapada, pero eso a Ryoma poco le importó. A Sakuno le había gustado su regalo y eso era todo lo que valía.

—¿Quieres soltarlo? —preguntó cuando ella se separó de su cuerpo. La calidez que ella irradiaba lo abandonó al instante.

—Claro que sí.

Sakuno se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Lo que Ryoma había hecho por ella y por la relación que ambos compartían era mucho más de lo que podía esperar. Él había dejado de lado su orgullo y su indiferencia para idear un regalo que no podía comprarse en tiendas y que no tenía precio, pues su valor residía en los sentimientos y el esfuerzo que había puesto en ello. Su felicidad en esos momentos era tanta o más que cuando supo que Ryoma también le correspondía.

Tomó el globo entre sus manos mientras sentía la palma firme de su novio en su hombro, y, poniendo toda su fe en que esas palabras se cumplirían a futuro, lo dejó ir. El globo flotó durante largos minutos hasta que el viento lo elevó y lo alejó para siempre.

Sakuno se acercó a Ryoma e, impaciente como pocas veces, con una adrenalina inusual, unió sus labios con los de él. Al instante, Ryoma la rodeó por la cintura. Sus labios eran cálidos y estaban deseosos el uno del otro.

—Gracias —susurró ella cuando se separaron.

Unidad, amor y pertenencia. Esas tres palabras ahora se perdían sobre el inmenso y azulado cielo, flotando en un globo cargado de esperanza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! Dejadle regalito, siempre es bonito saber qué piensan ~

Cada día se subirá un OS de una autora :)

¡Hasta mañana!


	2. San Valentín - valiu

¡Segundo OS/Drabble!

* * *

 **Summary:** Sakuno finalmente decide confesarse en San Valentín, pero sus chocolates no parecen ayudarla mucho. ¿Lo logrará?

 **Nick en FF:** valiu

 **Primer concepto:** Globos.

 **Segundo concepto:** Regalo.

 **Disclaimer:** Como anteriormente dicho, Prince of tennis no nos pertenece, únicamente la historia es de autoría de valiu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **San Valentín**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel día estaba soleado. Podía ver cómo los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado hacían más alboroto de lo normal y aquello le desconcertó. Presionó un poco más su mochila al hombro y continuó su camino en silencio.

Ingresó al edificio y luego le echó una ojeada a su celular: Rayos, eran las siete con cuarenta. De inmediato arqueó una ceja con incredulidad y se mordió la mejilla con desagrado. ¡Qué temprano había llegado! ¿Era idiota? Quedaban veinte minutos aún antes de la primera clase y había perdido diez valiosos de sueño más en su cama, si no se hubiese levantado.

Agg…

Miró a su alrededor nuevamente desconcertado. Si era aún temprano para ir a clase… ¿Qué hacían todos estos chicos y chicas revoloteando con emoción? ¿Qué acaso no dormían?.

Bufó. No era asunto suyo.

Aproblemado, una idea salvadora llegó a su cabeza. Curvó levemente la comisura de sus labios y caminó por la escuela con decisión.

Dormiría lo que faltaba en la azotea.

Sakuno había salido de su casa con el rostro completamente rojo. Llevaba un paquete abobadamente envuelto entre sus dedos y con abobadamente, se refería a que el papel tenía estampado unos _globos_ de cumpleaños _. Estaban agotados los de corazón…_

Lanzó un gemido con sufrimiento. Este era el gran día y ya se había estropeado. ¡Maldito papel de globos! ¡Globos! Y peor aún, podías leer un "Hapi Birthpay" totalmente mal escrito en uno de ellos. _Y en rojo._ ¡Hoy era San Valentín!

Soltó otro doloroso gemido.

¿Le podría entregar los chocolates a Ryoma?... No lo creía. Al menos, no de manera romántica, ni decente, ni de ninguna manera con la que se sintiera conforme.

Llegó hasta la escuela y se situó rápidamente en su salón de clase. Observó el lugar con curiosidad y se percató de que Ryoma aún no había llegado.

 _Probablemente llegará tarde._ Pensó y a pesar de no haberse equivocado, quitó esa idea de su cabeza en cuanto notó que Ryoma ni si quiera había entrado a clase.

Había llegado el primer descanso y una montonera de chicas se aglomeró en la entrada del salón de clase de la cobriza. Todas llevaban sus chocolates de San Valentín _perfectamente_ adornados.

Griteríos como si fuese un estadio de fútbol salían desde los pasillos hasta la puerta de la sala. Sakuno con dificultad pasó entre las "hinchas" de Echizen Ryoma y se escabulló por el corredor en dirección a la azotea, sin dejar de sostener su presente.

 _Ella lo sabía._ Más bien, era obvio. ¡Ryoma ha de estar durmiendo ahí!

Situada frente a la puerta de la azotea, tragó saliva con nervios. Miró su paquetillo horriblemente adornado y su rostro se tornó morado. Rodó el pomo y salió hacia la superficie del edificio con brusquedad.

¡Voilà!, No se veía a Ryoma ahí, aunque sí se percató de que había golpeado algo en cuanto abrió la puerta.

 _Oh, no…_

Ryoma apareció con la frente roja y rasmillada, mientras la acariciaba con sus dedos.

Sakuno abrió sus ojos como platos y entró en desesperación

 _¡Lo que faltaba… golpearlo!_

– ¡Oh Ryoma! ¡D-de veras lo siento! –soltó en voz alta– ¡L-lo siento m-muchísimo! –continuó repitiendo la frase acompañando con unas reverencias rapidísimas, sin control.

– ¡L-Lo sient-! –iba a repetir una vez más su disculpa, pero el chico le interrumpió poniendo una de sus manos en la boca de la chica.

\- Y-ya… entendí –puntualizó el chico. La cobriza parpadeó un par de veces y luego se sonrojó. Parecía estatua con lo quieta que se había quedado.

Asintió y Ryoma quitó su mano con suavidad.

Fijó sus dorados en la chica con una actitud serena. ¿Qué hacía Ryuzaki ahí?, porque si le iba a despertar, llegó toda la primera hora de clases tarde.

… _pudo haberse salvado del castigo que se viene._

– R-ryoma y-yo vine aquí p-para darte esto –habló Sakuno de sorpresa. Había usado todo el valor que le quedaba en aquellas siete palabras. El Echizen le observó con duda y simplemente metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Esperando.

La cobriza tomó su paquetillo de _San Cump- Valentín_ y lo dejó firmemente en el aire a la vista de los ojos de Ryoma.

– P-para ti… –dijo en un hilo de voz.

Ryoma dio un leve respingo y examinó unos segundos el presente de la chica hasta que finalmente lo recibió. Sakuno muy atenta a las facciones del chico, retrocedió en cuanto le vio abrir la boca.

– ¿Acaso esto es por…? –iba a preguntar el chico, pero la susodicha le interrumpió por los nervios.

– ¡Sí! P-por favor acéptalo y-y espero que te agrade –soltó cerrando los ojos. ¡Ni loca se atrevía a mirar a Ryoma!. ¡E-era muy vergonzoso!

La campana sonó. Había sido como el final de un round de boxeo muy difícil para la chica. ¡Pero la campana le salvó!.

Roja como tomate, bajó su cabeza con vergüenza y jugueteó con sus dedos a la altura de su falda.

– E-espero puedas aceptarlo… – _mis sentimientos._ Miró a Ryoma quien tenía el semblante indiferente, pero que luego cambió a uno un tanto sorprendido. ¡Ryoma había abierto su boca!– i-ré a clases –se excusó la chica y salió disparada en dirección contraria al pelinegro.

Una última brisa jugó con los mechones azabaches de Ryoma. El chico contempló a la cobriza hasta que desapareció y sonrió extrañado.

– Pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños –comentó observando el _regalo_.

 _Mmm…_ y aún no descubría el por qué de tal alboroto afuera.

 **Pronto lo descubrirá.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

Y no olvidéis la galletita para ella :)

¡Mañana más!


	3. Perseverancia - Jackilyn-San

¡Hola de nuevo!

Aquí traigo el tercer OS, que dicho sea de paso, es un poco bastante más largo que los dos anteriores :').

* * *

 **Nick en FF:** Jackilyn-San

 **1er concepto:** _Regalo._

 **2ndo concepto:** _Bufanda._

 **Summary:** La joven de trenzas tiene ciertas dudas respecto a Ryoma, por lo que con la excusa del día tan especial de San Valentín intentará, con muchas dificultades, averiguar si tiene motivos para preocuparse.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y serie en sí de Prince of tennis pertenece a Konomi-sensei, la historia es de Jackilyn-San.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perseverancia**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakuno esperaba justo en la entrada de la Seishun Gakuen apoyada en el muro, junto a la placa con el nombre de la misma. Escuchaba a los demás estudiantes salir en grupos o parejas mientras conversaban, y estas últimas se acurrucaban y abrigaban más debido al frío.

Moviendo un poco las piernas para intentar que no se congelaran, se asomó de nuevo por si lo veía, pero nada. Ella había tenido entrenamiento, y en cuanto terminó, fue directa al club masculino que justo también terminaban, sin embargo, la persona que ella buscaba no pudo ir a entrenar. Tenía responsabilidad como encargado de la biblioteca. Pensó en ir a buscarle, pero prefirió quedarse fuera por si lo molestaba o incomodaba el saber que le estaría esperando.

Así llevaba quince minutos. Los suficientes para plantearse si era mejor irse antes que se convirtiera en un cubito de hielo, pero cuando lo vio a lo lejos, encogido en su abrigo y las manos en los bolsillos, todo aquel pensamiento se esfumó.

La cara de sorpresa en cuanto se mostró ante él no pasó desapercibida por ella.

—¿Ryuuzaki?

Sakuno tardó en hablar, pues se había quedado totalmente tiesa y la voz trabada. Se vio a sí misma jugar nerviosamente con el asa de su mochila, y la ansiedad subió más al creer en lo que él estaría pensando en esos momentos por su silencio.

— _¡No seas tonta! ¡Díselo ya…!_ —Se regañó a sí misma.

—¿Ryuu-

—¡Ryoma-kun! —Aquella exclamación hizo dar un rebote a Ryoma—. ¡E-esto…!

Y entonces aparecieron Momo y Eiji de la nada entre risas, que cuando vieron a Ryoma cantaron victoria al poder atraparlo para llevárselo a comer hamburguesas. Al parecer, en cuanto terminaron los entrenamientos, decidieron esperar a Ryoma para ir a comer. Sin embargo, cuando la vieron a ella, se quedaron cortados y los miraron de hito en hito. Se disculparon pensando que habían interrumpido algo, pero Sakuno lo negó todo con amabilidad. También tuvo que rechazar la invitación de ir con ellos. Creía que no soportaría tanta presión y nerviosismo a la vez que comía. Estaba segura que acabaría vomitando.

Así es como, quedándose en la entrada, veía cómo los senpais se llevaban a Ryoma a rastras. Otro intento fallido.

.

.

.

—¿¡Pero a qué esperas, Sakuno!?

Encogió los ojos a la vez que se llevaba las manos a las orejas ante su grito. La verdad, no se lo reprochaba a su amiga.

Le había contado lo sucedido y se indignó ante su inseguridad. Sakuno lo sabía, mejor que nadie, e intentaba remediarlo, pero le estaba costando muchísimo. Sobre todo cuando…

—¿Pero estáis saliendo, no es así? —reprochó Tomoka, que atrapaba a uno de sus hermanos de la camiseta y lo volvía a sentar en sus piernas. Cuando lo escuchó toser, le acarició el pelo y le volvió a acercar la cuchara con jarabe que hasta ese momento había logrado evitar tomar—. Ay, cuando uno resfría, se lo pega al otro…

Sakuno observó cómo los trataba, y ante la pregunta de ella, le asintió lentamente. O eso pensaba. Todo ocurrió muy extraño. No hubo siquiera declaración, pero… se notaba que algo había cambiado. Al menos al principio. De eso hará un mes… y ahora no conseguía coincidir con él. Quería ir a casa juntos, pero siempre tenía algo que hacer. O como ese día, que algún senpai se lo quitaba de las manos.

—Es… complicado, Tomo-chan. No es un chico que te diga a la cara que te quiere.

—Eso lo veía venir, sería muy raro en él. Se ve de alguien que lo demuestra con actos, ¡pero esta vez ni una cosa ni la otra! —comentó indignada—. ¡Sois la pareja más rara y complicada del universo!

—¡Tomo-chan!

—Bueno, vale, del universo no, pero sí la que conozco —Suspiró, dejando a su pequeño hermano sobre la alfombra para que jugara con el otro—. A ver, ¿habéis tenido al menos alguna cita?

El silencio inundó la habitación y Sakuno disimuló o intentó evadir esa pregunta jugando con los pequeños. Tomoka se quedó perpleja.

—Retomo mi palabra. ¡La más rara del universo! —Cuando vio la cara de su amiga, se ablandó—. Vale, vale… lo siento. Pero entre que tú eres muy tímida e insegura y Ryoma-sama es bien lento… no vais a llegar a ninguna parte. ¿Tienes al menos su teléfono o e-mail, verdad? Uf, menos mal. Vale, puedes mandarle un mensaje pidiéndoselo. « _Ryoma-kun, tengamos una cita_ ».

Sakuno puso morritos cuando escuchó el tonito último de Tomoka cuando intentó imitarla.

—No me gusta decir esas cosas por escrito…

—Bueno, un mensaje de voz —dijo, estirándose cuan larga era para llegar a uno de sus hermanos que intentaba comerse una hoja de papel, cuando se lo quitó, pudo ver que se trataba de un panfleto anunciando la cercanía del día de San Valentín. Ofertas de moldes para chocolate, etc. —. ¡Sakuno, mira! ¡Lo había olvidado! Ahora tienes más excusa para invitarle.

Sakuno tomó el papel y miró, sorprendiéndose e iluminándosele el rostro. Estaban a últimos de enero y en pocas semanas estarían por esas fechas de San Valentín. Lo había olvidado por completo. En años anteriores recordaba que conseguía hacer un chocolate para él pero terminaba por no dárselo nunca y, o se lo comía ella, o se lo daba a los hermanitos de Tomoka. Claro está que su amiga siempre le daba un sermón de una hora o más por su cobardía.

—¿Qué tal si en vez del típico chocolate le haces algún otro regalo? —Sugirió Tomoka—. Ya no eres una simple fan. ¡Eres su novia!

—Ca-calla, Tomo-chan —pidió avergonzada, aún no estaba acostumbrada—. Para mí el chocolate es algo tradicional del San Valentín, pero veré qué puedo hacer…

El pensar en darle un regalo que no sea chocolate o comida, la emocionaba, pero no sabía qué podría gustarle a Ryoma. Si era necesario, tendría que intentar tener más conversaciones con él y averiguar algo que necesite o desease tener.

Aunque eso iba a ser algo complicado para ella.

.

.

.

Por las mañanas era imposible dar con Ryoma, pues se le pegaban las sábanas, y no le importaba esperarlo, pero siempre pensaba que la vería algo pesada. Pensó en hablar con él en alguna asignatura compartida, pero también era imposible. El profesor llegaba a la vez que los alumnos que compartían asignatura con los de su clase y no era posible hablar, añadiendo que Ryoma siempre se sentaba al final del aula.

La siguiente alternativa era la hora del almuerzo, donde era raro no encontrarlo en la azotea intentando dormir. Pero cuando la veía a ella con una caja de almuerzo dispuesta a compartir con él, Ryoma no se molestaba. Comida gratis, es comida gratis.

Mientras comían, sin algo que decir o contar, Sakuno lo miraba alternadamente de reojo, de su comida a él. Ryoma comía gustosamente de su almuerzo y al parecer ese momento era sagrado para el príncipe.

Sakuno se preparó una vez más, bueno, la primera vez en esa mañana, y decidió no ser en un principio tan directa. Si se ponía a pensar en la pregunta « _¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?_ »o « _¿Celebrarás San Valentín conmigo?_ » era demasiado embarazoso.

—R-Ryoma-kun.

—Hmn —Él masticaba pero dio a entender que la escuchaba, sin embargo, no la miraba.

—V-verás… ¿v-volvemos a casa juntos?

Tras decir eso, sintió como si hubiera estado un buen rato sin respirar. Se regañaba a sí misma por ser tan ridícula por temer hacer incluso esa simple pregunta.

Ryoma detuvo el destino de aquella salchicha en forma de pulpo y la miró con un deje de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eh…? ¿C-cómo que por qué…? —Lo miró desconcertada—. Y-ya sabes…

—¿El qué?

La cara de Sakuno se convirtió en un tomate maduro. Las palabras volvieron a estancarse en su garganta. ¿Qué tan difícil era decirle « _Quiero caminar contigo como una pareja»_? En serio.

Bajó la mirada rápidamente hacia su caja de almuerzo y movió los palillos nerviosamente por entre la comida que aún no se había comido. Sus labios se abrieron y se movían con intenciones de dejar emitir algún sonido.

—Q-quiero… —comenzó—. Yo quiero…

De nuevo. Sakuno apretó los ojos con fuerza y se odió a sí misma por ser tan cobarde. Pero de repente, unas palabras de Tomoka vinieron a su mente comentando que Ryoma era un chico que demostraba «afecto» con actos. ¿Por qué? Porque Ryoma debe ser tímido en realidad. O a eso llegó a la conclusión ella. Puede serle más fácil expresarse con sus acciones que con palabras.

Sakuno abrió los ojos y se colocó recta de repente, haciendo que Ryoma diera un respingo, pues se había inclinado extrañado pensando que le pasaba algo al estar encorvada.

—¿Ryuu…?—

—¡Ryoma-kun!

Había algo que quería averiguar.

Se acercó bastante sin querer y le había colocado una mano en la pierna, cosa que Ryoma no pasó desapercibido. Miró la mano dos veces, confuso, muy confuso. Y acto seguido, la vio acercándose mucho a su rostro, sin embargo, un rugido la detuvo. Su cara se volvió aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, y Ryoma decidió ponerle aquel pulpito de salchicha en la boca.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe.

—¡Echizen! —Era Horio, el inoportuno—. Te busca el tutor…

El chico de una ceja se quedó callado al verles en esa situación, incluso se sonrojó. Ryoma, tan natural, suspiró, se llevó lo último que le quedaba a la boca y le entregó la caja vacía a Sakuno. Luego, se levantó y salió con Horio y otro alumno, escuchándose demasiadas preguntas por parte de ambos sobre lo que había estado haciendo.

Sakuno permaneció ahí, quieta, aunque masticando lentamente el pulpito y pensando lo inoportuno que era su estómago. No sonó por hambre, cosa que pensó Ryoma, sino por simple capricho, o así le decía ella cada vez que le sonaba sin motivo alguno.

Deseó que la tierra se la tragara por tal vergüenza y que encima no hayan salido bien sus intentos de quedar con él. Tenía pensado sonsacarle algo en su marcha a casa.

Por ello, trató de esperarlo a la salida de clases pero, sorprendentemente, ya se había ido.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días tampoco tuvo demasiado éxito. Su plan era volver a comer con él el almuerzo, pero los senpais volvían a hacer de las suyas y se llevaban a Ryoma antes que ella pudiera encontrarle primero.

Todo estaba resultando muy difícil.

—¿Se ha vuelto a ir a casa primero? —preguntó Tomoka muy sorprendida—. Vaya, sí que tiene prisas por llegar a casa. Sé que todos nos morimos de que llegue la hora de salir, pero sabemos que él se lo toma con mucha calma todo…

—A este paso no llegaré a ninguna parte…

—Hmn… lo que yo pienso es que deberías de improvisar y regalarle algo, lo que sea que tú le des, creo que bastará. Es la intención lo que cuenta. Seguramente es mejor así.

Sakuno también lo pensó así. Si seguía intentando averiguar los gustos del príncipe, llegaría el día de San Valentín y ella no habrá conseguido ningún regalo para él. Aunque, también había algo que la tenía inquieta. Miró a Tomoka, que estaba revisando sus apuntes de inglés. Si le contaba aquella inquietud que tenía, tendría toda la razón si volvía a afirmar que ellos eran la pareja más extraña que haya existido.

Pero por ahora, se dijo ella, se limitaría en pensar algo para Ryoma en San Valentín. Y ya tenía algo pensado.

.

.

.

En cuanto consiguió lo que quería, se dedicó los siguientes días a quedarse hasta muy tarde debido al regalo para Ryoma. Por las mañanas incluso se despertaba sentada junto a su escritorio, a veces con la ropa puesta, o el uniforme, pues tras terminar las clases se daba prisa en recoger sus cosas y se iba rápidamente a casa, sin despedirse de nadie. Las únicas veces que tenía que prescindir de irse pronto son los días de entrenamiento. Incluso usaba la hora del almuerzo para adelantar, por lo que no se veía con el príncipe en ningún momento.

—Hmm… ¿qué es eso que las tienen tan chismosas? —Se preguntó Tomoka, sentada a su lado.

Sakuno alzó la mirada un momento de su trabajo y observó lo que Tomoka miraba. Algunas chicas de su clase estaban reunidas en un rincón y miraban algo muy entusiasmadas, se sonrojaban y a veces se les escapaba un gritito eufórico. La verdad, no se había dado cuenta de eso, tampoco es que le interesara. Pero Tomoka parecía fruncir el ceño y golpeteaba el suelo con el pie, cruzada de brazos. Picada.

—Seguramente hablan de algún programa o serie de moda… —comentó Sakuno, no dándole importancia.

—No sé yo… hmm…

Acto seguido vio a Tomoka acercarse a ellas con decisión de ver qué miraban tanto, pues tenían una fotografía en las manos de la que no paraban de babear, al parecer.

Sakuno siguió con lo suyo rápidamente al darse cuenta que se había distraído, y ya quedaba muy poco para San Valentín. Si Tomoka había conseguido enterarse de qué hablaban aquellas chicas, no se lo dijo, o tal vez ella no la escuchó.

.

.

.

—¿Ryuuzaki?

Dijo un alumno que ya guardaba sus cosas para irse, miró dentro del aula y luego volvió a mirarlo.

—Al parecer no. Se habrá ido en cuanto sonó la campana. La verdad, no la culpo.

El joven que buscaba a Sakuno se extrañó, se miró la mano y volvió a meterla dentro del bolsillo, marchándose.

Por una vez que tenía el día libre, resulta que no estaba por ninguna parte.

.

.

.

Hubo momentos en que tuvo que rehacer el regalo de Ryoma, se frustraba, y casi se rendía. Pero volvía a intentarlo de todos modos. Debido a esto, cercano a la fecha crucial del mes, se veía desvelándose muchísimo más que antes, tanto, que sólo dormitaba un poco antes que sonara su despertador.

En las clases, como es normal, casi no podía prestar atención sin morirse de sueño. Más de una vez Tomoka le daba con el codo para despertarla cuando casi caía presa de Morfeo.

Para colmo, descuidaba su salud. Estaban casi a mediados de Febrero, por lo que era invierno y el frío estaba aún patente. Tomoka la regañaba, pues se enteró por parte de su abuela que últimamente encontraba a Sakuno en su escritorio, no en la cama durmiendo. Tampoco tapada, a riesgo de pescar un resfriado.

Sakuno únicamente dijo que, si a esas alturas no había enfermado, no lo llegaría a hacer.

.

.

.

No podía estar más equivocada.

Terminó el regalo la misma noche antes de San Valentín, y cayó rendida en donde estaba, su escritorio, como había estado haciendo últimamente. Por la mañana, despertó con destemplanza, no es que fuera una fiebre notable, pero sí un posible comienzo de resfriado. Sumire, su abuela, no se reprimió en regañarla, había sido advertida demasiadas veces y no había hecho caso.

Sin embargo, como el termómetro no marcaba realmente lo que podía llamarse «fiebre», Sakuno se salió con la suya y se preparó rápidamente para ir al colegio.

Aunque con las prisas olvidó los guantes y demás. Sumire no sabía qué haría con ella.

.

.

.

Las clases le resultaron especialmente eternas ese día. Sentía su cabeza abombada, todo sonido, por pequeño que fuera, le era bastante molesto. Le dolía la cabeza. Su cara ardía, pero pasaba incluso cuando no tenía fiebre, simplemente eran efectos de comienzos de resfriado. Aún así no dejaba de ser molesto.

La medicina para el resfriado que le dio su abuela debía de tener unos efectos secundarios que le causaban sueño, peor que cuando no dormía nada, pues aunque sacudiera la cabeza o intentara hablar entre los cambios de clase con Tomoka para espabilarse, no lo conseguía. Ni siquiera el hecho de echarse agua en la cara.

—Tienes los ojos rojos, Sakuno, ¿estás bien? —Tomoka se acercó más a ella y le tocó la frente—. Te dije que te cuidaras…

—Lo siento, Tomo-chan, aunque estoy bien.

Tomoka no se lo creyó mucho, luego se giró al escuchar algo de barullo en la clase y en los pasillos. Probablemente también aprovechaban los cambios de clase para entregar chocolates o lo que fuera a los chicos. Vio a Horio incluso algo esperanzado cuando una chica le preguntó por alguien, entonces se desilusionaba y la mandaba a freír espárragos cuando no era para él, luego la chica se enfadaba y le golpeaba, dejándole marcado la mejilla con una mano roja.

Sakuno llevó inconscientemente la mano hacia su bolsa colgada en un lateral de su pupitre, para asegurarse que seguía ahí. Se puso nerviosa al instante al pensar el momento que tendría que dárselo, pero no se echaría atrás.

.

.

.

Cuando terminaron por fin las clases y estaba recogiendo rápidamente para darle el encuentro al príncipe, alguien la llamó. Miró a su profesor, inquieta, pero acudió a su llamado. La charla que siempre temió debido a que últimamente pasaba adormecida las clases. Que su rendimiento había bajado. Por más que trataba de explicarse, aquel hombre la cortaba y le daba una larga charla sobre el futuro, así que no tuvo otra que callarse y escucharle hasta que se hartara y la dejase ir por fin.

Y así fue como el «bendito» profesor la retuvo por más de treinta minutos, y ya por eso Sakuno temió haber perdido la oportunidad de ver a Ryoma.

Cuando salió del aula, cabizbaja, se topó con chicas que aún intentaban dar chocolate a los chicos. Y entonces vio a Tomoka salir de los baños con una expresión como si acabara de haber hecho un trato ilegal de drogas.

—¿Tomo-chan?

Tomoka dio un brinco y se giró, pálida al verla.

—¡S-Sakuno!

Eso fue extraño, se dijo Sakuno. Tomoka no tartamudeaba nunca.

—Pensé que te habías ido a casa, ¿ocurre algo?

—Ah, no, no, ¿qué dices? —Intentó evadir Tomoka, meneando una mano.

Pero entonces notó que su otra mano estaba escondida tras su espalda, como si escondiera algo. Intentó asomarse pero Tomoka volvió a girarse, emitiendo una risita nerviosa. La chica de trenzas la observó con curiosidad, parpadeando, y al parecer, Tomoka, incapaz de ignorar aquella mirada inocente de su amiga, finalmente cedió. Le cogió la mano a Sakuno y le colocó algo, pero al revés, y seguidamente la miró a los ojos.

—Es difícil para mí dártelo, pero también sería cruel porque no me pertenece… —dijo, dramatizando—. Así que espero que la cuides bien, y no se la enseñes al… bueno, ya lo verás. Pero advierto, mírala cuando hayas salido de aquí, y sola.

No entendía nada, pero asintió de todos modos. Vio a su amiga bajar corriendo las escaleras y ella misma la imitó, más despacio. Total, seguramente Ryoma ya se habría ido a casa.

Ya en el taquillero, habiéndose cambiado los zapatos, sacó lo que le dio Tomoka, resultando ser una fotografía. Lo reconoció al instante, sorprendiéndose. Observó su atuendo como mesero, cómo sostenía una bandeja con bebidas, y que a pesar de ser un trabajo, llevaba aquellos cabellos revueltos que tanto le gustaban. Casi pegaba un grito de la impresión, pero logró contenerse. ¿¡Qué hacía Ryoma como mesero!? ¿Será eso lo que lo tenía tan ocupado…? ¿Por eso era el primero en irse a «casa»?

De repente, escuchó la voz fuerte de Momoshiro, que se había quedado hasta tarde por no haber entregado una tarea, y al parecer se despedía de alguien. Pero en cuanto escuchó _«¡Ey, Echizen, ¿no vas a casa todavía?!»_ Sakuno entró en modo alerta. Se asomó un poco, y al verificar lo que había escuchado, se emocionó. ¡Tenía una oportunidad!

Rápidamente, se guardó la foto, no estaba segura si a Ryoma le haría gracia que ella tuviera una foto suya. Aunque, de pronto, le vino una duda. ¿Sería a ella a quien estuviera esperando? Porque estaba en la entrada parado, estaba segura que esperaba a alguien. Y visto que Momo se marchó, no era a él.

Sakuno sacudió la cabeza y se regañó a sí misma. Se dio valor en tener un poco de picardía y se encaminó hacia él. Cuando se iba acercando más, se iba fijando mejor. Ryoma estaba apoyado en el muro lateral, en la puerta, de brazos cruzados, y sin haberse dado cuenta, estaba medio corriendo a su encuentro, lo que la hizo toser un poco al parar.

Ryoma la miró al escucharla, despegándose de la pared.

—Ahm… Ryoma-kun —Sakuno tragó saliva—. E-esto… de-después de que termines lo que tengas que hacer… ¿vamos a casa juntos…?

La cara de Sakuno era un tomate, y temblaba, y no solo por el frío. A cada segundo que pasaba, pensaba que le iría a dar un paro en cualquier momento.

—No.

Lo miró con sorpresa y desilusión por un momento. ¿Había dicho…?

—Es broma —Suspiró Ryoma—. ¿Qué crees que hago aquí?

Le sacó la lengua y, tras meterse las manos en los bolsillos, se giró.

—Vamos.

Sakuno emitió un quejido infantil. Le había tomado el pelo.

Sin embargo, no tardó en alcanzarlo.

.

.

.

Llevaban, desde que salieron del colegio, caminando sin hablar ninguno de los dos. Ahí Sakuno sí sintió un poco incómodo aquel silencio. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y no paraba de mirarlo de reojo, intentando buscar alguna señal de que a él le pasara lo mismo. Pero o lo escondía muy bien, o simplemente no le importaba.

Bueno, se dijo, si él no estaba dispuesto a hablar, lo haría ella. Tenía que acabar con eso si quería no quedarse sin darle el regalo, y además, empezaba a sentirse fatigada. Sus ojos picaban al igual que su garganta. Debido a esto último, tosía de vez en cuando.

Echó una mirada a la mano que sujetaba la bolsa con el regalo y la apretó más, aspirando profundamente. Y cuando tenía la intención de ponerle la bolsa delante de él, Ryoma se detuvo. Sakuno parpadeó.

—¿Ryoma…-kun?

Ryoma, por un momento, pareció tener la mirada perdida en un punto en concreto del suelo, pero luego se sorprendió por su comportamiento algo… ¿inquieto? Lo vio suspirar, pasarse la mano por el cuello y pelo para terminar de volver a meterla en el bolsillo del abrigo. Sakuno tuvo intenciones de volver a preguntar, nerviosa, pero Ryoma la calló con la mirada. Seguidamente, se volvió a sorprender al verlo acercarse a ella, y cuando lo tenía bastante cerca, Sakuno no pudo evitar enrojecer y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pensando lo que creía que iba a suceder. Lo que la tenía inquieta e insegura.

Sin embargo, solo sintió su calor y sus manos frías en su nuca.

Permaneció quieta durante el rato en el que sentía las manos del príncipe hacer lo que estuviera haciendo. Solo con su contacto la estremecía, y no solo por sus manos heladas. Cuando dejó de sentir su calor y sus manos, a espera de algo que no sucedió, empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Pestañeó, confusa. Ryoma se había alejado de ella y le daba casi la espalda, dándose calor en las manos. Sin decir nada.

Se llevó una mano al cuello donde había sentido sus manos y parpadeó, mirándose. Ella no tenía ese collar antes. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y se fascinó al ver su nombre decorado con pétalos de flor de cerezo. Le emocionó recibir ese regalo de su parte, pero no entendía la razón.

—Happy Birthday.

Alzó la mirada hacia él, con sorpresa. Ryoma la miraba de reojo, fijamente.

—¿C-cómo? —preguntó insegura.

—…Cumpleaños —murmuró Ryoma— Es hoy.

Sakuno permaneció callada un buen rato, mirando su collar y pensando en lo que había dicho Ryoma. La sonrisa no tardó en asomarse en sus labios. Estaba feliz. Sin embargo…

—Ahm... p-pero mi cumpleaños es el catorce de enero, no de febrero…

La expresión de Ryoma fue un tanto curiosa. Y como se le ensombreció por segundos, comprendió que la culpa puede haber sido de los senpais o por que escuchó mal la fecha. Pero se inclinaba por lo primero, porque les parecería gracioso y tierno que Ryoma regalase algo el día de San Valentín.

—Ah, pero… es precioso —Intentó rectificar, no quería que se sintiera idiota—. Me ha cogido por sorpresa y… me ha hecho feliz que hayas pensado en mí —Sonrió.

Ryoma emitió un gruñido, y ella supo que lo aceptaba, pero que de igual manera se estaría sintiendo estúpido.

De repente, una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Era demasiado obvio. Miró a Ryoma con un brillito en los ojos que lo hizo retroceder. Él tragó saliva y miró a otro lado, seguramente echando de menos su gorra.

No le diría que tenía en su poder una prueba de que él trabajó para pagar aquel collar, porque en primer lugar le quitaría la fotografía, y puede que luego estuviera todo el tiempo de mal humor. No quería echarlo a perder, pero sí pensaba decírselo cuando hayan pasado algunos días.

Después de todo eso, Sakuno se sintió con más valentía, y le alzó la bolsa a Ryoma, sorprendiéndole. No le dijo nada, y él cogió la bolsa y la abrió, sacando un paquetito en forma de corazón.

—F-feliz San Valentín, Ryoma-kun. Hay… algo más en la bolsa, ese es el chocolate.

Ryoma metió la mano y tanteó, mirándola.

—¿Una manta?

—¿Eh? No…

El príncipe sacó lo que él pensaba que era una manta, pues cuanto más tiraba, más tenía que alzar los brazos para sacarlo.

—Una manta —dijo Ryoma, convencido.

—E-es una…b-bufanda.

—Ah.

La chica de trenzas volvió a enrojecer y a sentirse mucho más avergonzada. Cuando tuvo que deshacer la bufanda hace algunos días, pensaba que no llegaría a tiempo, entonces tejió lo más rápido que pudo y ni siquiera midió. Pensó que Ryoma había crecido bastante y que así de larga le iría bien, pero ahora, viéndolo con ella en las manos, pensaba que se había pasado un poco… demasiado.

Suspiró desanimada y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

—B-bueno, puedes… usarla de manta… —Y estornudó, frotándose la nariz.

Ryoma la observó un momento, luego miró la supuesta bufanda y acto seguido la sorprendió envolviéndola con él en ella. Sakuno casi pensó que desfallecería al tenerlo tan cerca de su cara, pero su calor era muy agradable.

—¡A-ah, espera…! ¿R-Ryoma-kun?

—Calla.

—¡P-pero… pero…. t-t-tu cara está…!

No pudo terminar, pues unos labios la callaron al instante, y aunque no duró apenas el contacto, a Sakuno le temblaban mucho las piernas. En ese momento, aquella prueba le era más que suficiente para sentirse tranquila y sin dudas de lo que era ella para él.

Ryoma se acurrucó más y colocó mejor la bufanda.

—Vamos rápido, que hace frío —Sakuno le asintió con la cabeza, demasiado cortada para articular sonido.

Cuando iban a seguir caminando, Ryoma parpadeó al ver algo en el suelo, y no tuvo que agacharse a cogerlo porque lo reconoció en seguida. Ante su semblante, Sakuno también miró y ella empalideció. ¡La foto!

—E-esto, Ryoma-kun…

Ryoma no dijo nada.

—¿Ryoma-kun…?

Sakuno tragó saliva al no recibir respuesta, ¿se había enfadado?

—¿Quién más lo ha visto?

—¿Eh? Ahm… no lo sé. Esta me la dio Tomo-chan…

—Ajá.

Ryoma no dijo nada más.

La chica era totalmente ajena a los pensamientos oscuros que tendría el príncipe hacia su amiga Tomoka. Lo que no sabía era que esa foto era una copia que tenían las demás chicas, por ende, le había visto casi todo el instituto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!  
Dejad opiniones :) pero nunca insultos (?).  
¡Mañana más!


	4. Accidentado San Valentín - Bet-sama

¡Cuarto oneshot! :)  
¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Summary** : Estaba planeado hasta el mínimo detalle para ser el mejor San Valentín. El primero y el mejor. Sin embargo, los accidentes ocurren cuando uno menos se lo espera.

 **Nick en FF** : Bet-sama

 **Primer concepto** : Bufanda.

 **Segundo concepto** : Carta.

 **Disclaimer** : Prince of tennis pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, la historia es de autoría de Bet-sama.

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Accidentado San Valentín**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-

 _¡Amiga! Escuché que irás de vacaciones con Ryoma por San Valentín. No sabía que ahora se les llamaba 'vacaciones'. ¡No te perdonaré por no contarme a tiempo! Hubiéramos ido a comprar -ya sabes qué- para ese día tan especial […]_

 _-.-_

— _Che'..._ —maldijo, Ryoma, entre dientes—. ¿Es tan tarde?

—Ryoma-kun duerme mucho —expresó, Sakuno, en una risa nerviosa.

—Ayer fue muy agitado. —Se rascó la cabeza, y emitió un bostezo.

—Yo nunca había tomado tantos aviones —comentó, curiosa—. Pensé que no llegaríamos.

—Es inusual que demore tanto el viaje —suspiró, cansado—. No importa. Iré a bañarme.

—R-Ryoma-kun —llamó, nerviosa, antes que cruzara nuevamente la puerta para ir a la habitación—. ¿D-Dormiste con la bufanda puesta?

—Mmm… sí. —Se rascó la mejilla, incómodo—. Es abrigadora.

Sakuno se sonrojó por la sinceridad de Ryoma. Lo vio entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se sintió muy feliz que le gustara su regalo de San Valentín, tanto así que no se lo quitó en ningún momento, incluso para dormir. Sonrió cuando recordó el tiempo que le tomó confeccionarla, pues con todas las actividades y sorpresas del mes, se le hizo un poco difícil avanzarla. Siempre planeó entregársela el mismo catorce de febrero, que sería mañana, pero con la rapidez del viaje, tomó la decisión de dárselo ni bien salieron de Japón. Era invierno y la temperatura oscilaba entre los grados bajo cero. El regalo tendría más significado si lo usaba en todo el viaje a Estados Unidos y así evitar que se resfriara por los cambios de clima.

Un San Valentín diferente, en un _'Resort de invierno',_ exactamente en el estado de _Utah_ , Estados Unidos.

Semanas atrás, Sakuno pensó celebrar San Valentín de manera tranquila. Tal vez salir a pasear a alguna provincia de Japón, a probar su comida favorita en un restaurante o hasta caminar de la mano con su novio por el parque. Ideas que involucraban actividades muy sencillas pero con mucho significado; pasar una fecha especial al lado de Ryoma. Su primer San Valentín, juntos.

En una visión soñadora, pensó en conversar con él para transmitirle alguna de sus ideas y así salir fuera de casa. Sin embargo, una tarde, Ryoma llegó a su apartamento con varios documentos entre manos, avisos muy vistosos de actividades de invierno, y por si fuera poco, cotizaciones de pasajes aéreos para dos personas. Le tomó por sorpresa su iniciativa de juntar todos aquellos papeles, que no supo cómo responder. En una voz casi autoritaria, le comentó que pasarían San Valentín fuera de Japón y le pidió elegir un destino a donde quisiera ir. Cualquiera que le gustara, no repararía en gastos.

Abrió la boca a causa de la sorpresiva propuesta. Miles de ideas le surgieron en la mente, principalmente las negativas que se centraron en su abuela y hasta en sus antepasados. ¿Qué pensarían de ella si salía de viaje con su novio? Fue una pregunta retórica y anticuada, pero que la inmovilizó por varios segundos antes de hablar. Ahora era independiente, lo único que necesitaba era informar en lugar de preguntar. Tenía veintidós años. Debía elegir por sí misma.

Quería pasar más tiempo con Ryoma. En Estados Unidos, Europa, la Antártida; el lugar era lo de menos.

En una aceptación de su parte y una llamada del teléfono de Ryoma bastó para que los pasajes se compraran. Después de eso todo se volvió una locura. El viaje estuvo programado para dos días posteriores, así que tuvo que apurarse en alistar sus pertenencias personales, terminar con sus asignaciones de universidad, y ayudar a su novio en preparar a Karupin para el largo viaje. No podía faltar la inseparable mascota de Ryoma.

El viaje fue agotador pero llegaron a salvo.

—Karupin —exclamó, Ryoma—. Ten cuidado.

Sakuno despertó de sus pensamientos. Volteó la cabeza hacia la habitación donde Ryoma salió con un par de toallas colgando de un brazo y con Karupin cogido fuertemente de su camisa. El gato había saltado hacia él, en un fuerte maullido, como si gritara su nombre.

Rió entre dientes ante la manifestación de cariño de Karupin. La noche anterior llegaron tan cansados al hotel, perteneciente al resort, que solo atinaron a caer en cualquier sitio de la cama, y quedarse completamente dormidos. Se olvidaron por completo de los mimos nocturnos que ahora exigía su incondicional mascota.

—Ryoma-kun. —Sakuno se levantó de su asiento—. Pensaba ordenar algo para desayunar.

—No es necesario —respondió, escuetamente—. El desayuno llegará en cualquier momento. —Miró su reloj de pulsera—. De ahí saldremos a las montañas para esquiar y en la tarde podremos conocer la ciudad.

Sakuno abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿En quince minutos? ¿Esquiar? —preguntó en un tono irónico, mientras notaba lo cronometrado que resultó el viaje, supuestamente sorpresivo—. Mou… Ryoma-kun tuvo todo planeado. —Hizo un puchero con la boca.

—No lo llamaría plan. —Se rascó la sien, descompensado por la acusación—. Yo lo llamaría organizarse.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si no aceptaba el viaje?

—Hubieras aceptado. —Ryoma lanzó una mirada determinante—. De eso no hay duda.

Sakuno no supo que contestar. Se sonrojó a causa de la respuesta tan directa y segura de su novio.

Después de unos segundos, el sonido de la puerta los alertó, quebrando aquella mirada tan intensa. Karupin saltó de los brazos de su amo y corrió hacia el responsable de la interrupción; también esperaba el desayuno con mucho anhelo.

No le dio la razón explícitamente, pero también ella dudaba de su negación inicial con respecto al viaje. Ryoma siempre sabía cómo convencerla.

-.-

 _[…] Es emocionante saber que a Ryoma se le ocurrió algo tan romántico. Ya sabes, alejados del ruido de la ciudad, compartiendo momentos solos y disfrutando de la velada. ¡Solos! Parece de ensueño. Espero escuchar todos los detalles a tu regreso. TODOS […]_

-.-

Si algo debía aceptar era que Sakuno tuvo razón. Se trataba de un plan para llevársela fuera del país por San Valentín. Cortesía de un ostentoso plan personal en confabulación son su prima, Nanako.

Era de esperarse, que alguien como él, no supiera como pasar un día de San Valentín, porque era la primera vez que se veía inmerso en uno, como protagonista. Se preguntó si debía seguir los consejos de los comerciales que pasaban en televisión o los avisos en las tiendas de comercio. Todo involucraba comprar algo de todas maneras. No era un experto en estos temas, pero sintió que no era el camino correcto.

En su desesperación por pensar en algo, recurrió a su prima, una persona muy sentimental en estos temas. Cogió el valor necesario para consultarle que era lo que debía hacer. Fue una ardua tarea el apuntar todas las expectativas de una mujer con respecto a esas fechas, además, de una lista completa de ideas para pasar un buen San Valentín. Su prima le dio una cátedra que lo dejó más confundido.

Cuando pensó que no iba a ninguna parte, una frase lo iluminó, e hizo que pensara en el mejor plan: Crear nuevas memorias.

Estaban en medio de la globalización, no tenían por qué quedarse en Japón; esta vez, él movería el escenario para que se desarrollara en otro lugar, lejos del ruido de la ciudad. Con la ayuda de una entusiasmada Nanako, empezaron a fraguar el plan de secuestro (si fuese necesario) para que Sakuno lo acompañara. Los pasajes aéreos tan pegados a la fecha fue lo más fácil de conseguir, el hotel donde se hospedarían y hasta el desayuno que estuvo planeado de antemano. Nunca lo hubiera podido hacer solo.

Ese día que salieron del país, no le sorprendió que le regalara una bufanda como presente de San Valentín adelantado; era como si esperara algo hecho por ella. La bufanda le cayó como anillo al dedo, pues con todas las vueltas por los aeropuertos y el recorrido de un lugar a otro en medio de las calles cubiertas de nieve, hubiera pescado un resfriado. Los horarios de los vuelos comerciales se salieron de control varias veces y los hizo correr para no perder el siguiente avión. Llegaron tan cansados hacia el último destino, la habitación de hotel, que la cena fue cancelada.

Nimiedades que solucionaría con el pasar de los días.

—Ryoma-kun —llamó, Sakuno—. ¿M-Me ayudarías con las botas?

—¿Estas cansada?

—Sí —aceptó, sonriente—. Nunca había esquiado en mi vida. Es divertido.

—Lo estabas haciendo bien —expresó, nervioso, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

—G-Gracias.

En un asentimiento, Ryoma caminó a su lado y se arrodilló frente a ella. Le ayudó a ajustarse los broches de las botas de esquí. Después de un largo descanso, decidieron que era momento de seguir practicando en la montaña, así que ni bien terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron a tomar el teleférico perteneciente al hotel que los llevó hacia las montañas. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, y muchos visitantes aprovecharon para practicar su deporte preferido.

Pasaron tiempo en la cabaña, hasta que eligieron rentar el equipo para hacer Ski. Para él no fue nada nuevo porque cada vez que llegaba a Estados Unidos, en la temporada de invierno, terminaba en alguno de esos Resorts. Comprendió que para Sakuno era algo nuevo. Se tomó varias horas explicándole la secuencia de lo que debía hacer, usaron el camino de principiantes para que se acostumbrara al uso de la indumentaria, y por último, se atrevieron a lanzarse de una de las montañas más bajas.

Resultó bastante satisfactorio. Sakuno disfrutaba la experiencia de esquiar.

—Listo. —Ryoma se levantó—. Vamos.

—¿Te parece si vamos a la montaña de principiantes?

—Si estás más cómoda ahí, estará bien.

—Tal vez, mañana puedo hacerlo mejor, y… —explicó, jugando con la punta de una de sus trenzas— podamos ir a la montaña más alta.

—No tienes por qué ir rápido —resopló, Ryoma—. A tu ritmo está bien.

Sintió la mirada suave de Sakuno.

De alguna manera se veía adorable con toda la indumentaria de esquí encima.

Nada podría salir mal en su plan de San Valentín.

-.-

 _[…] En fin. Es muy anticuado escribirlo de esta manera, pero nunca se sabe si la señal de red funcionará. Ya que no hemos tenido tiempo de platicar, sólo te dejo un par de consejos que serán de ayuda en tu viaje: ¡Deja la timidez y pórtate mal! Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿cierto? ¡Deja tu marca! – Con cariño, Tomoka._

-.-

Sakuno tomó el molde lleno de chocolate derretido, lo dejó dentro del pequeño refrigerador y cerró la puerta. Notando que todavía debía esperar unas horas más para que endureciera, caminó hacia la sala, acarició a Karupin que estaba tendido sobre el sofá y se sentó a un lado.

Sonrió ante la tranquilidad del lugar; movió los ojos hacia la ventana, fascinada por el cambio abrupto del paisaje. Ya no se encontraban en la montaña, disfrutando de la nieve y el frío, sino en un destino completamente diferente. Pudo sentir la brisa marina que movió las cortinas, el sol enrojeciendo poco a poco y las aves que volaban de un lado a otro. Se respiraba el verano en todo su esplendor.

Acarició el pelaje del felino con una mano y suspiró ante el vendaje que llevaba en el otro brazo.

Los accidentes ocurren cuando uno menos se lo espera.

Después de su aceptación por continuar su recorrido por las montañas, estuvo practicando con Ryoma su forma de esquiar. Comparado con los niños que se encontraban en la misma disyuntiva que ella, de lanzarse desde la montaña de principiantes, pensó que lo hacía bien. Incluso, las caídas sobre la nieve fueron menos frecuentes y sintió que estaba mejorando. Sin embargo, sus intentos llegaron a su fin. Mientras subían por la faja transportadora que llevaba a las personas al inicio de la montaña, una de sus botas no atinó a quedarse en la faja y se movió hacia la nieve. Perdió el equilibro ante la sorpresa; aunque Ryoma reaccionó rápido a ayudarla, fue demasiado tarde cuando cayó pesadamente sobre la nieve.

Pensó que solo se trató de un ligero accidente, hasta que intentó mover el brazo derecho. Según lo que explicó el paramédico que la atendió posteriormente, como acto reflejo puso el brazo para detener la caída, pensando chocarse contra algo duro, pero con el peso de su cuerpo sobre la nieve, se estiró un músculo. No era muy grave pero tardaría varios días en que volviera a la normalidad, así que debía estar en descanso hasta que mejorara.

Descansar no estaba en sintonía con deportes de aventura y montañas, mucho menos con el endemoniado frío de invierno. La solución hubiera sido quedarse las veinticuatro horas del día dentro de la cabaña o en el hotel. Situación no muy convincente para su novio que denotaba preocupación, a pesar que le dijera que estaba bien.

Las cosas cambiaron desde ese momento, o mejor dicho, Ryoma las hizo cambiar.

Con el fin de buscar un lugar adecuado donde pudieran tomar sus 'vacaciones' y ella se recuperara de forma tranquila, se canceló la estadía en el resort, cogieron sus pertenencias, a Karupin que odiaba la nieve, y tomaron el primer vuelo hacia un lugar que tuviera clima cálido. Una playa paradisiaca fue el siguiente destino.

Fue en ese transcurso que perdió la noción del tiempo y no estaba segura ni qué día era. Sólo tenía anotado en su calendario el catorce de febrero, así como lo sería mañana, y al día después de mañana; sumando quince días en total. Declarado por Ryoma, los quince días de San Valentín. No importaba si su recuperación tomaba menos de lo previsto, de todas maneras se quedarían en la playa esos quince días, contando a partir de ahora.

 _No hay mal que por bien no venga_ , o eso decía su abuela.

Acariciando aún al felino, que se acomodó sobre su, recordó la carta que le escribiera Tomoka. La carta yacía olvidada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba cuando salió hacia el aeropuerto; no le dio tiempo de revisarla hasta esa tarde. Era de esperarse de su intrépida amiga que no perdía el tiempo en gastarle bromas de ese tipo. Tal vez cumpliría con la promesa tácita de contarle todo lo que sucedió en el viaje, porque uno no se dañaba el músculo del brazo todos los días o tomaba diferentes aviones cada cuatro horas; una aventura algo extraña sin lugar a dudas. Sobre la última líneas de la carta, todavía no sabía que pensar.

Tal vez se portaría mal, cuando se recuperara del brazo.

Un sonrojo invadió su rostro.

—¿Chocolate?

Sin darse cuenta, Sakuno apretó la cola del gato que maulló y saltó de su regazo.

—L-Lo siento Karupin.

—¿Algo malo?

—N-No. —Se levantó nerviosa—. Preparé chocolate, por la tradición, ya sabes… pero era sorpresa. —Hizo un puchero con su boca.

—No es sorpresa. —Sonrió, maliciosamente—. Huele hasta la habitación.

Sakuno iba a justificar su proceder cuando inspeccionó a Ryoma de pies a cabeza. El muchacho estaba vestido con pantalones cortos y camisa; muy a gusto a la estación de verano. Sólo un accesorio no iba en sintonía; la bufanda estaba en su cuello de manera holgada.

Sintió una calidez por dentro. A pesar del calor, seguía usando la bufanda que le dio por San Valentín. Se rió de manera abierta y se acercó a él para quitársela. A pesar que le gustaba como se veía, no podía dejarlo salir de esa manera.

—Ryoma-kun. —Contuvo la risa, y con una mano, asió la bufanda para desenroscarla de su cuello—. No puedes usar bufanda en verano.

—¿Quién lo dice? —cuestionó, extrañado, al detenerla.

—Estaremos en la playa, te van a mirar raro.

—Mada Mada dane.

Una simple mirada la desarmó. Fue como decirle que le importaba un santo pepino lo que opinaran de él. Es más, apretó más fuerte la bufanda sobre su cuello.

Sonrió tenuemente ante la acción y miles de mariposas volaron en su estómago. Sin bacilar, con la mano libre de vendajes, jaló la parte final de la bufanda. Aprovechando que la cabeza de Ryoma se inclinó por la fuerza, lo beso tendidamente. Sintió una felicidad absoluta ser correspondida de inmediato. Su timidez siempre le jugaba en contra muchas veces, ahora, no fue una de ellas.

Después de segundos interminables, se separaron lentamente. Ryoma le extendió la mano, y con un simple 'vamos', aceptó el ofrecimiento sin dudarlo.

Estaba segura que pasarían momentos inolvidables. Estados Unidos, Europa, la Antártida; el lugar era lo de menos.

 **-Fin-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! ¡No olvidéis opinar dejar opinión, pero nunca cosas destructivas ;)  
¡Dejadle galletita!


	5. Koi no Tegami - Chia SR

¡Seguimos con el evento de San Valentín!

¡Aquí el quinto OS/Drabble! :)

* * *

 **Nick en FF** : Chia S.R.

 **Primer concepto** : Cartas.

 **Segundo concepto** : Rojo.

 **Summary** : Sakuno recibe una carta por San valentine. No sabe de quién podría ser, aunque ella está más preocupada con querer entregarle sus chocolates a Ryoma.

 **Disclaimer** : Prince of tennis pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, la historia es de Chia S.R.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Koi no Tegami**

 _(Carta de amor)_

 _._

El misterio de la carta no le estaba permitiendo concentrarse en clase. Era San Valentine y generalmente, eran las chicas las que regalaban chocolate o dejaban una carta de amor en la taquilla. También estaban las más valientes que entregaban la carta en mano.

Ella no era una de esas chicas. Ni siquiera la dejaría en la taquilla, con miedo a ser descubierta por alguien. No.

Si hacer el chocolate ya le costaba sangre y sudor. Además de un milagro. Y ella se lo había dejado discretamente en la mochila a todo el mundo para el que hiciera. Hasta para Tomoka, que siempre terminaba descubriendo que había sido ella.

Su timidez llegaba a veces hasta ese punto.

Por ello, encontrarse una tarjeta de felicitación por San Valentine en su casillero al llegar a clase, le hacía sospechar de si no sería un error. Pero su nombre estaba plasmado en el papel como clara dueña y destinataria de esas letras.

El contenido del sobre no era ningún secreto en especial. Más bien la citaban en un punto en concreto: El tejado.

Con todo aquello, sin saber de quién era o cómo iba el tema, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue una declaración. Su rostro se puso rápidamente del color de los tomates. Aquello no podía ser, pero…

¿Y si así era? ¿Iba a hacerle el feo al chico? Si fuera ella la que tuviera ese valor de hacerlo, esperaba al menos un poco de compromiso, aunque fuera una negativa. Pero qué doloroso negarse a alguien el día de San Valentine. Aunque nunca podría ir en contra de sus deseos reales.

El chico que estaba sentado tres asientos por delante de ella. Y miraba al exterior con aburrimiento mientras su casillero se iba llenando de chocolates y cartas de amor. Quizás pasara de todo. Quizás le angustiara el día, pero ella también terminaría metiendo una cajita entre esas y rezando porque no fuera tirada a la basura.

Cuando el recreo llegó, Tomoka y las demás ya estaban ideando planes para ir a regalar a los senpais. Ella les concedió pista libre, con el secreto en su bolsillo. Pensaba ir a ver al chico en cuestión, pero antes…

Se volvió. No había ni rastro de Ryoma ni de sus pertenencias. Con un suspiro de frustración, subió al tejado.

La puerta estaba abierta y el viento provocaba que golpeara. Se afanó en cerrarla tras ella y buscó con la mirada una posible visita. Alcanzó a ver una mochila y la sombra de alguien, asomándose.

Dio un brinco, sorprendida, al encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que se clavaron en ella.

Ryoma Echizen suspiró y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—Al fin— soltó.

Sakuno parpadeó.

—¿Al fin? Espera… ¿R-Ryoma-kun mandó esta carta? — cuestionó, mostrándosela.

Él la miró y luego asintió mientras volvía a desviar la mirada hacia la bolsa cargada de chocolates y cartas. Metía todas en una misma bolsa y las iba cerrando.

—¿Por qué…. Lo hiciste?

Al cuerno la emocionante declaración.

—Necesitaba ayuda y sabía que tú me ayudarías.

Con total sinceridad, el muchacho volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella, esperando que se sentara o hiciera algo, como si con una simple mirada fuera capaz de expresar lo que quería.

Sakuno cayó de rodillas, desinflada. Ni declaración ni nada especial. Solo necesitaba ayuda con el chocolate que otras chicas le regalaran.

Le miró con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Qué harás con ello?

—Comerlo. Para algo está hecho, ¿no? — Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Aunque ella pensaba que Ryoma no era muy apegado al chocolate, era un detalle bastante considerado—. Lo que necesito es que me expliques que es eso del día blanco.

Sakuno no comprendió, hasta que recordó que Ryoma había pasado más tiempo fuera de Japón que dentro. Suspiró, con el corazón encogido y empezó a explicar los detalles. El chico miró los chocolates entonces de otro modo.

—Si los como estaré obligado a devolver todo eso, tsk— dedujo.

—Algo así— murmuró jugando con sus manos, nerviosa. Todavía tenía el paquete en su bolsa—. También, puedes regalarle… solo a una chica. L-la importante.

Echizen volvió a mirarle fijamente, hasta que su rostro enrojeció por tanta fijación y tuvo que desviarle.

—Habrá alguna…— indagó.

—No me ha dado chocolate— interrumpió él bruscamente. Cerró la última bosa y se puso en pie—. Aún.

Se acercó hasta ella, inclinándose y sacó el paquete que sobresalía de entre sus cosas. Sakuno enrojeció, con sorpresa y le vio abrirlo cuidadosamente, sacar un trozo para romperlo y después, comerlo detenidamente.

—Hn. Está bueno— felicitó.

Y eso era mucho, teniendo en cuenta que era él.

Sakuno se puso en pie, con las manos enlazadas en su vientre y sonrió, feliz. No podía contenerse. Ese chico era siempre especial para ella. Capaz de hacerla estallar por dentro, de emocionarla, de buscar sus puntos fuertes o flojos y explotarlos.

Era capaz de hacerla vivir.

—¡Feliz San Valentine, Ryoma-kun! — exclamó.

Él levantó una mano, fijándose la gorra mejor. Pero aún así, Sakuno fue capaz de ver el rojo bajo sus mejillas y sonreír.

Lograr que Ryoma Echizen se sonrojara, era un paso que la hacía estar muy por encima. Que él quisiera su chocolate únicamente, también.

Estaba ansiosa porque el día blanco llegara. Puramente anhelosa. ¿Qué clase de regalo le esperaría? Aunque sin darse cuenta, Ryoma ya la había dado uno.

Con el rojo de sus preciosas mejillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Como siempre, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :)

¡Dejad opiniones constructivas! Siempre es bonito saber lo que opináis tras leer :D

¡Hasta mañana!


	6. Amor y deseo - Miyu Takada

¡Aquí está el sexto OS!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Nick en FF:** Miyu Takada

 **Summary:** Con tan solo dos semanas antes de San Valentín Tomoka se exaspera al enterarse de que su mejor amiga sigue sin pareja con quince años, por lo que cuando aparece de la nada un templo del amor no duda en rezarle para que Sakuno encuentre su media naranja...

 **Primer concepto:** Rojo.

 **Segundo concepto:** Cupido.

 **Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, la historia es de autoría de Miyu Takada.

* * *

 **"Amor" y "Deseo"**

 **.**

 **.**

Rojo.

Ese era el color del que Sakuno Ryuzaki veía el mes de Febrero.

Donde todos los demás lo veian rosa y lleno de corazones ella lo veía rojo. Rojo como la sangre.

-¡Sakuno-chan!- La chica se giró al escuchar su nombre salir de su mejor amiga, la cual se acercaba entusiasmada.

-Tomo-chan, pareces muy alegre.-

Su compañera apoyó las manos en la mesa y la miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Dime, Sakuno-chan ¿A quién le vas a regalar un chocolate este año?-

-Umm...- Se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de contestar.- Supongo que haré chocolates para los integrantes del club de tenis, han trabajado muy duro y creo que se lo merecen.-

-No, no, no- La interrumpió zarandeando las manos de un lado a otro- ¡Me refiero a un "Honmei choco", el chocolate que se le da a la persona que amas!-

-T-Tomoka-chan, baja la voz.- La susodicha se giró para ver varias miradas posadas en su persona atraídas por el escándalo que estaba montando.

La chica se disculpó a regañadientes y bajó el tono un poquito.

-A-además-Tomoka miró a Sakuno.-No me gusta nadie.-

En ese momento el profesor de la siguiente hora apareció por la puerta finalizando la conversacion entre las dos amigas.

Con todo el jaleo de los estudiantes al salir de las clases lo único que escuchaba Tomoka era el sonido de sus pisadas al caminar sobre la nieve que cubría las calles de Japón.

Si bien los años anteriores no importaba tanto porque eran pequeñas en esta ocasion era diferente, ya que tenían quince años. No podía creer como su mejor amiga no se hubiera enamorado en su vida cuando ella ya llevaba varias relaciones contando con la que mantenía ahora con cierto novato del club de tenis que siempre alardeaba de tener ya cinco años de experiencia.

Suspiró con resignación.

 _"Ojalá pudiera hacer algo"_

En ese instante la chica fue deslumbrada momentáneamente por un halo de luz rosado que provenía de un callejón.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos ante ese brillo repentino vislumbró un pequeño templo del que provenía dicho resplendor.

Con curiosidad miró a los lados antes de adentrarse en aquella calle.

Cuando llegó a la altura del mini-templo vio una nota que se encontraba sobre el mismo. La tomó y empezó a leerla.

 **"Templo del Dios del Amor. Pide tu deseo y te lo concederé.**

 **P.D: Las monedas de cinco yens me motivan a cumplirlos y me hacen felíz"**

Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca de la chica al leer la posdata. Si hubiera sido una persona normal hubiese asumido que se trataba de una broma y habría pasado del templo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón decidió arriesgarse.

Dejó en el mini-templo la moneda de cinco yens y se colocó en frente del santuario. Dio dos palmadas y cerró los ojos.

 _"Dios del Amor, por favor, encuéntrale a mi mejor amiga Sakuno Ryuzaki un novio para que no pase este San Valentín sola. Gracias"_

Tras dejar una ligera pausa de silencio tras su deseo, Tomoka se diriguió a su casa.

Hoy le tocaba cuidar de sus hermanos.

.

.

 _El atardecer formaba el fondo perfecto para la ocasión. En la clase vacía se encontraban dos estudiantes mirandose frente a frente, el rubor de sus mejillas quedaba acorde con la puesta de sol._

 _La chica dio un paso adelante y con lágrimas exclamó._

 _-¡No puedo aguantarlo más, Mitsuki-senpai, llevo enamorada de tí desde el día que te conocí!- Inmediatamente la chica se encontró abrazada por su senpai, el cual emocionado comenzó a llorar._

 _-¡Yo también te quiero, Natsumi-chan! ¡Eres la luz que ilumina mi mundo!-_

 _-¡Estaremos siempre juntos!- Exclamaron al unísono._

 _En ese momento el entorno se volvió rosa con un montón de flores y burbujas flotando al compás de la música que daba paso a los créditos._

Click

El cuarto fue envuelto por un súbito silencio cuando Sakuno apagó la televisión y se dedicó a mirar la pantalla durante unos minutos.

-Sakuno, si ya ha terminado la película, ¿Podrías ir a comprar unas cosas al supermercado, por favor?-

-Claro, abuela. Me pongo el abrigo y voy.-

-Muchas gracias, aquí tiene la lista y aquí el dinero.-

Su nieta asintió y tras guardar lo que le había dado se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras caminaba, Sakuno pudo ver a un chico durmiendo en un lateral de la calle, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta blanca sobre un mono vaquero. Tenía una gorra blanca con una "R".

Cuando vio como el niño solo llevaba eso se acercó y se arodilló, quedando a la misma altura que el pequeño, el cual cuando notó la sombra de la joven abrió los ojos y se la quedó mirando. Sakuno sintió como se perdía en la mirada felina del niño.

-Ah, perdona, espero no haberte despertado.- Apresurada se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre el niño.-Etto, me llamo Sakuno Ryuzaki.-

Éste se la quedó mirando antes de tomar el abrigo y ponérselo. Con algo de dificultad debido a que el abrigo le quedaba grande se levantó, se colocó la gorra y agarró la mano de Sakuno.

Esta parpadeó.

-Soy Ryoma y tengo 12 años.-

-Encantada, Ryoma-chan. ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar unas cosas al supermercado?- Éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin separarse de la chica.

Cuando terminaron de comprar Sakuno no dejaba de mirar al chico de reojo.

-Ne, Ryo-chan ¿No tienes dónde vivir?- Preguntó, a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

 _"¿Debería llevarlo a comisaría? Quiero decir, quizás ellos sepan que hacer con él. Igual encuentran algún familiar o algo"_

-Sakuno-Onee-chan-

-¿Sí?- Ryoma se detuvo y desviando la vista su rostro se tornó triste.

-Puedes dejarme aquí, si quieres.- Sakuno sintió como el corazón se le rompía en pedazos, no podía permitir que un niño pequeño pasara la noche en la calle sin nada salvo un abrigo y poco más.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Ryo-chan? No digas tonterías.- Los ojos del pequeño brillaron al recibir la sonrisa de la muchacha.-¿Te parecería bien si te quedas a vivir conmigo, al menos por esta noche?-

Ryoma escondió el rostro tras el flequillo y asintió apretando el agarre de la mano.

-Ya estoy en casa, abuela.- Anunció tras llegar a casa.

-Bienvenida, muchas gracias por pasarte por mí a por las cosas.- En ese momento la anciana se dio cuenta de la presencia del pequeño. -¿Quién es este chiquillo?- Preguntó.

-Oh, es el hijo de un compañero de clase, esta mañana me dijo que se iba con los padres a un lugar durante unos días que no era óptimo para su hermano pequeño, así que cuando me has pedido que fuera a comprar he aprovechado para recogerlo. Ya he llamado a los padres para avisar de que esta aqui ¿te importaría si pasa unos días en casa, porfa?- Sakuno no se sentía bien mintiendo a su abuela, pero todo era por una buena causa.

Tras meditar unos minutos, Sumire asintió.

-Muchísimas gracias, abuela.-

-De nada. Tengo preparado el baño como muestra de gratitud. ¿Por qué no os dais un baño los dos juntos?-

Las mejillas de Sakuno y Ryoma se pusieron ligeramente rojas. La chica lo miró de reojo y desvió la vista.

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakuno? Vamos, no te muestres tímida ante Ryo-chan. Tienes que demostrarle que puede sentirse seguro contigo."_

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de mirar con cara decidida al pequeño y tomarlo de la mano.

-Vamos a bañarnos juntos, Ryo-chan.- Su tono sonaba tan decidido que Ryoma no dijo nada.

Tras desnudarse y lavarse se metieron en la bañera. Sakuno llevaba en todo momento la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y Ryoma otra en la cintura.

-Echa la cabeza un poco más hacia atrás, Ryo-chan.-

-Hn- Las manos de Sakuno se movían a un compás tranquilo extendiendo el champú con cuidado de que no le cayera nada en los ojos al pequeño.

-Se siente bien...- Musitó Ryoma mientras dejaba que la chica le aclarara el cabello.

-Muy bien... así. Ya estás limpio.- Dijo triunfante dejando la alcachofa a un lado.-¿Ryo-chan?-

-Ne, Sakuno-Onee-chan.-

-Llámame solo Sakuno, no hace falta tanta formalidad.- Sonrió y el doceañero se ruborizó ligeramente. Inspiró con fuerza antes de girarse de forma abrupta a la adolescente, la cual pestañeó varias veces.

-De... déjame que ahora te limpie yo.-

-¿U-Uh?- Nerviosa, la joven notó como su cara se volvía roja como un tomate pero tras ver la decision del pequeño en su mirada solo pudo asentir.

Tratando de imitar los movimientos que hizo Sakuno antes, Ryoma limpiaba el largo pelo de la chica.

-Sakuno-chan, tienes el pelo demasiado largo.- La muchacha se giro e infló los mofletes, fingiendo indignarse le echó una mirada de reproche.-Debe de serte incómodo a la hora de jugar al tenis. He visto una raqueta en tu habitación, lo he deducido por eso- Respondió inmediátamente leyéndole la mente a la chica.

-M-mou... Ryo-chan, a mi me gusta de esta forma.-

Ryoma tomó la alcahofa y se puso a aclararle el pelo.

-Yo no he dicho que no me guste...-

Sakuno giró levemente el rostro.

-¿Has dicho algo?-

-Hn... no...-

-¿Ryo-chan?-

-Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno-chan-

.

.

Después de cenar Sakuno diriguió al pequeño a su cuarto.

-Ven, ¿Te importa si dormimos juntos?- Le preguntó abriendo la cama y metiéndose en ella

Ryoma se quedó unos segundos de pie mirando el hueco que le dejaba la chica. Tras titubear un poco accedió y se colocó de frente. Sakuno no pudo evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo, a lo que el pequeño arqueó una ceja extrañado.

¿Se estaba riendo de él? Molesto se dispuso a darle la espalda cuando la adolescente se lo impidió, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo del chico y atrayendolo hacia sí.

-Perdona, Ryo-chan. No me estaba riendo de tí. Me reía porque me siento muy felíz de haberte encontrado. No me lo hubiera perdonado si algo llegara a pasarte... Si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que estabas ahi igual ahora estarías fuera, solo frente al frío.- Mientras hablaba acariciaba con cariño el pelo del chico.- Por eso me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado.-

Con cuidado, Sakuno le beso la frente para después cerrar los ojos.

Ryoma sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Se llevó la mano al pecho. Sabía que no servía de nada decirle a su corazón que se calmara.

Tuvieron que pasar casi dos horas hasta que el pequeño pudo conciliar el sueño.

Los días siguentes ambos pasaban el tiempo juntos. Un día lo llevó al instituto porque según él tenía curiosidad por ver dónde estudiaba.

Al principio le parecía que el pequeño se limitaba a estudiar todos y cada uno de los chicos de su clase y tomaba notas mentales de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Algunas veces cuando algun chico se le trataba de acercar él le lanzaba una mirada asesina y se aferraba de la falda de su uniforme.

-Ne, Ryo-chan, no necesitas estar celoso.- Le dijo una vez cuando Ryoma le pegó en la espinilla a uno de los compañeros que trataron de abrazarla de broma. Ryoma tenía una mirada desafiante. Al ver que no le hacía caso, Sakuno le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa radiante.

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada, tú eres el único chico para mí, Ryo-chan.-

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron.

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, así que no te preocupes ¿Vale?.-

-Hn. Eso no es suficiente.- Con un movimiento rápido y descendente tiró de la camisa del uniforme de la joven y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Cuando se separó, Ryoma le dedicó una mirada fulminante a todos y cada uno de los chicos que se encotraban allí para después girtar.

-Ya lo habéis oído. ¡Esta chica es mía!- Exclamó alto y claro mientras sonreía con arrogancia y Sakuno se tocaba la comisura de los labios.

Durante las siguientes noches Sakuno se bañaba después de Ryoma y en la cama le daba la espalda. No era porque estuviera enfadada, sino porque estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el chiquillo de doce años al que encontró una noche por la calle.

El día antes de San Valentín, Ryoma se mostró más maduro de lo habitual por alguna razón, Sakuno sentía que el chico trataba de decirle algo, pero siempre terminaba desviando la mirada del reloj.

Esa noche, Ryoma le pidió a Sakuno que fueran a su cuarto, que tenía algo importante que decirle.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ryoma-chan?- Preguntó curiosa mientras iba con cuidado de no tropezarse mientras subía las escaleras y era diriguida por el niño de cabello verdoso a su cuarto.

Tras entrar en la habitación el pequeño cerró la puerta tras de sí y puso el pestillo.

-¿Ryoma-chan?-El recien nombrado la miró de reojo mientras con cuidado se acercaba a la chica.

-Túmbate en la cama.-

-¿Uh?-Sakuno parpadeó sorprendida ante la orden del chico.

-Túmbate en la cama.- Repitió. La adolescente sintió como los colores se le subían a la cabeza. Ryoma la estaba mirando con una intesidad que no era propia de un niño de su edad. Tragó saliva y asintiendo con la cabeza se recostó en la cama dejando los brazos reposar sobre su abdomen. El corazón de la chica se aceleró cuando sintió como el colchón cedía ante un peso extra, el cual con cuidado se detuvo a la altura de su cintura para inmediatamente sentir como la parte a los laterales de la cabeza también cedían.

-Ry-Ryoma-chan, estás demasiado cerca...- Musitó nerviosa.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado el chico de mirada ambarina dejó salir una leve risa arrogante.

-Lo sé.-

-E-Entonces aléjate un poco, po-por favor-Imploró nerviosa mientras trataba de alejarlo apoyando los brazos en el pecho del joven y ejerciendo presión.- M-Me estás haciendo sentir incómoda, Ry-Ryoma-chaaan...-

-Ese es el objetivo.- Respondió.

Sakuno sentía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro, cuanta más presión ejercía ella para alejarlo, más se acercaba él.

Cuando sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia Ryoma desvió la vista por primera vez desde que entraron en la habitación de ella para diriguirla al reloj electrónico que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. La chica trató de aprovechar ese momento para escabullirse y salir de aquella situación que hacía que su corazón se le celerara tan rápido como si hubiera estado jugando al tenis durante veinticuatro horas seguidas.

En cuanto hizo el primer movimiento, la cama sonó, haciendo que a atención del chico volviera a centrarse sobre su persona de forma inmediata.

Con un rápido movimiento apresó las muñecas de ella con las suyas y acercó el rostro a su oído.

-Quedan doce segundos para que sea San Valentín.- Susurró.- Quiero que hagas la cuenta atrás ¿vale?- Explicó al ver la cara de confusión de la chica que se encontraba bajo su peso.

Sakuno trago saliva varias veces y comenzó la cuenta atrás mientras Ryoma no dejaba escapar ni uno de los intentos que hacía ella en vano por evitar que sus ojos se encontraran.

-diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis...- Con cada número que anunciaba más sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que tramaba Ryoma, pero a la vez no podía evitar sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo y la atmósfera subía de una forma que no había sentido antes -...c-cinco... cuantro... t-tres... dos..-

Ryoma le tapó los ojos con una mano.

-...u-uno... c...-

Sakuno no pudo finalizar la cuenta atrás debido a que sus labios fueron sellados por los del chico.

Sorprendida trató de separase consiguiendo el efecto contrario, ya que el chico dejó posar su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Durante el beso pudo sentir como el cuerpo de él cambiaba, sin embargo, al tener los ojos tapados le era imposible ver que le estaba ocurriendo.

Durante un segundo donde el aire se hizo necesario se separaron unos milímetros.

-R-Ryoma-chan...- Aturdida y jadeante sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a las mangas de su camisa.

El chico apovechó para lamerle el labio inferior haciendo que soltara un leve gemido que usó para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella.

No pensaba dejarla ir. No tenía ninguna intención de separarse del lado de esa niña tímida, torpe e inocente.

-Me gustas, Sakuno, me gustas...- Susurraba entre beso y beso.

Cuando por fin se separaron Ryoma permitió que Sakuno pudiera ver apartando la mano que se encontraba reposando sobre sus ojos. Tras recuperar la respiración, la chica de trenzado cabello posó su vista no en el niño de doce años con el que entró en la habitación, sino con un adolescente de su edad con una mirada hipnotizante llena de emociones que ella habia creado sin darse cuenta.

-Sakuno...- Ryoma se podía ver reflejado en los ojos rojos de la chica ahora claramente confusos.

-¿Qu-quién eres?- Musitó a lo que él sonrió levemente.

-Soy Eros, el dios del amor.- No pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al ver la cara de asombro que estaba poniendo la chica que aún se encontraba debajo de él.

-Sé que parece una tontería, pero es la verdad.-

Ella nego con la cabeza.-Estoy ante un niño de doce años que se acaba de transformar en un adolescente de mi edad.- Tras decir esto soltó un pequeño suspiro nervioso. -Te creo.-

Con cuidado se sentó en el borde de la cama permitiendo que Sakuno se incorporara.

-¿Por qué apareciste ante mí de esa forma si eres un Dios?-

Ryoma posó su mirada ambarina en la figura de la chica antes de desviarla momentos después.

-Alguien rezó por tí. Esa persona quería que consiguieras encontrar tu media naranja este San Valentín. Se suponía que tenía que encontrarte un chico para tí, pero al final...-

Eros hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y rascarse la nuca antes de volver la vista en ella.

Sakuno pudo ver por primera vez como el rostro del Dios del Amor se ruborizaba y unas gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer por su rostro. No pensaba decirlo, pero tenía que admitir que era una visión adorable.

-...Al final me acabé enamorando de ti.- Finalizó, provocando que Sakuno escondiera el rostro tras su flequillo y comenzara a jugar con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-Bu-bueno... la verdad es que...- Comenzó a decir con algo de dificultad.-...si bien al principio no estaba enamorada de tí, poco poco comencé a sentir cosas y... y...- El tono de la chica se iba haciendo cada vez más nervioso según proseguía con la historia, provocando que Eros sonriera de medio lado sin quitarle la vista de encima.-...me sentía mal conmigo misma, porque tu eras un niño pequeño y, y...- La verguenza pudo con Sakuno, la cual procedió a taparse la cara con las manos.

Inmediatamente Ryoma las apartó y con cuidado posó sus labios sobre los de ella para después abrazarla con fuerza.

Sintiendo por primera vez en su vida lo que era estar enamorado a pesar de ser el Dios del Amor, Eros cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento.

Al rato, Sakuno alzó la mirada con gesto preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Inquirió el chico sin mirarla.

-E-es que... si tu objetivo era encontrar a alguien solo para este San Valentín... Eso significa que cuando termine el día de los enamorados te irás...- Volvió a esconder el rostro en el pecho del Dios y lo abrazó.

Eros se quedó callado durante unos minutos antes de reírse a carcajadas, haciendo que Sakuno hinchara los mofletes fingiendo indignación.

-Mada Mada Dane.- Dijo una vez se tranquilizó.- Es cierto que fui invocado con el objetivo de encontrar a tu chico ideal, pero nunca he dicho que fuera solo para ese día.-

La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonriendo se abalanzó a sus brazos provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y terminaran recostados de mala manera en la cama.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Sakuno cuando notó como los dedos del Dios recorrían su espalda con movimientos rápidos y "peligrosos" que amenazaban su pureza e inocencia. Nerviosa trató de saltar de la cama para ser detenida por la cintura y volver a terminar debajo del cuerpo de Ryoma.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Sa-ku-no? Hoy es San Valentín y la noche acaba de empezar. Deberíamos de aprovecharla, ¿No crees?-

Sonrojada no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se le aceleraba cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Cuál es el otro nombre por el que soy conocido?- Preguntó el muchacho de la nada. La chica lo miró confusa durante unos instantes antes de responderle.

-Hnn.. Era "Cupido" ¿Verdad?-

-Bingo.- La felicitó. -¿Y sabes el otro significado que tiene mi nombre "Cupido" aparte de "amor"?- Preguntó como si estubiera a punto de cometer una travesura dependiendo de la respuesta.

Sonrió con arrogancia cuando Sakuno negó con la cabeza. Lentamente se le acercó al oído y musitó:

-"Deseo"-

FIN

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Como siempre, dejadle galletita rica :'D Siempre es bienvenida ~

¡Hasta mañana!


	7. Aquella vez - ElgatonegroMel

¡Siguiente!

* * *

 **Summary** : Aquella vez lo cambió todo, nunca espere que un par de guantes pudiera unirme tanto a ella.

 **Nick en Wattpad** : ElgatonegroMel

 **Primer Concepto** : Cupido.

 **Segundo Concepto** : Guantes.

 **Disclaimer** : Prince of Tennis pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, la historia es de autoría de ElgatonegroMel.

* * *

.

.

 **Aquella Vez**

.

.

Cupido, ese extraño angelito que anda por ahí uniendo a las personas, ya había pasado un año desde aquel día y aun creía imposible lo torpe que podía llegar a ser su mujer...

-Flash back-

Ya era de nuevo esa época del año a la que a todo el mundo le encantaba decorar todo, absolutamente todo con corazones y ese extraño diablillo disfrazado de ángel al que todos llaman cupido. De seguro ella estará feliz por la época, es tan predecible- pensaba Ryoma mientras veía a aquella chica de largas trenzas al otro lado del aula, justo al frente a través de su fleco, y oculto bajo su gorra para que nadie notara su notable sonrojo.

Desde ya hace tiempo el había notado que ella iba cambiando, o acaso el había cambiado, ya no lo sabía con certeza; pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que el tenis ya no era todo en su vida, ya no le interesaba solo ganar, el quería ganar pero ahora solo lo hacía para ver a esa torpe y sonrojada niña acercarse a él y con la cabeza baja decir "felicidades Ryoma-kun" un apenas audible y simple felicidades de ella ya valía más que cualquier premio que el pudiese conseguir, por más dinero que hubiera conseguido en sus competencias nada era eso al lado de ese nervioso y sincero felicidades...

No, no era solo el hecho de que ella sonriera de esa manera solo para él en esos momentos, él ya no quería compartir a la chica con el resto; no importaba que ellos quisieran solo amistad con ella, hace más de dos años que él llevaba ahuyentando a todo aquel que se le ocurriera la grandiosa idea de acercarse demasiado a la castaña.

-Chibi-suke- escuchó decir pero no avanzó a reaccionar a tiempo cuando ya Eiji-sempai lo tenía aprisionado en un abrazo de oso, al que se le sumó Momo-sempai, acabando así los tres cayendo de la mesa y recibiendo un fuerte golpe.

Por el susto y el golpe, el vio a una nerviosa y preocupada Sakuno correr hacia ellos para ayudarlos y por lo visto sus sempai maliciosos como siempre lo empujaron cayendo el sobre la chica y provocando que más de uno vea el notable y adorable sonrojo de la muchacha.

Me levanté con cuidado y la ayudé a ponerse de pie a ella también, la tomé de la mano y la arrastré a la enfermería porque al fin y al cabo ella también se había golpeado, y antes de salir les grité a los sempais -es que acaso son idiotas, tened más cuidado- y me la llevé prácticamente a rastras a la enfermería; ésta era mi oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

Ella no dijo nada en todo el camino y en serio agradecí eso porque con lo nervioso que estaba, de seguro que tartamudeaba como un tonto antes de poder poner una buena excusa.

Llegamos a la enfermería y no había nadie- es que acaso nadie trabaja en ésta escuela- espeté molesto por el pésimo servicio de educación que recibíamos, y para lograr despistar un poco o por lo menos oír una queja de mi acompañante lo cual funcionó mejor- Ryoma-kun... est..estaban to..todos en reunión ge..general hoy, por... eso es ... que.. no hay nadie -lo dijo casi en un susurro pero pude escucharlo perfectamente.

-Mph... Ven, siéntate- dije nada más, es que acaso soy tonto como no me acorde- ¿Te lastimaste en algún lado?

Pregunté por cortesía pero realmente me mentiría a mí mismo si dijera que no estaba realmente interesado en saber y es más si ella se lastimó por culpa de ese par de idiotas sí que me las van a pagar -solo... solo fue el golpe- dijo con simpleza y con la cabeza gacha, fue ahí cuando me percaté de que no le había soltado la mano- ¿Estás bien? A ti te botaron dos veces, ¿no te lastimaste? -preguntó con la mirada más inocente que pude ver en mi vida, yo... en ese momento solo quería besarla...

No la solté y apenas y logre asentir antes de decir cualquier estupidez incoherente- Etto... Ryoma-kun... me... me devuelves mi mano... por...porfavor- dijo ella ya muy sonrojada y entonces de mala gana la solté.

Las clases estaban por terminar entonces la acompañé a la salida, pero empezó a llover; y yo... pues... no tenía mi paraguas... bueno sí lo tenía pero no lo iba a sacar solo para tener una excusa para acompañarla a casa.

Ella sacó su pequeño paraguas y yo empecé a caminar por el filo y ella me detuvo de la manga de la chompa... perfecto el plan iba en marcha- esp...espera Ryoma-kun... este... sino...tienes paraguas podemos... compartir... el mío- yo solo me encogí de hombros y asentí, esto era justo lo que esperaba.

Caminábamos en silencio pero con el frio que hacía, íbamos bastante pegados, yo llevaba guantes y no sé de dónde saqué la boba idea de sacarme uno y prácticamente al verla temblar se lo puse en la mano derecha, prácticamente la obliga a usarlo y con mi mano derecha tomé la suya la que no tenía el guante para meterla al bolsillo de mi chamarra- así ya no tendrás frio- dije con simpleza y encogiéndome de hombros, ella no respondió pero no se quejó.

Llegamos a su casa y en la entrada cabizbaja me dijo un apenas audible- aquí me quedo... este... puedes... llevarte el... paraguas- pero no la solté, sino que la pegue más a mí y la abracé, ya no quería soltarla.

Ella me abrazó con su mano enguantada porque la otra yo no la quería soltar; estuvimos en silencio todo el tiempo y entonces me agache y... la besé, la besé por todos los besos con los que había soñado y por todas las veces que la vi a lo lejos, y solo la besé porque quería besarla y luego de separarnos besé su mano y agradecí que ese día llevara lo que ahora me dio la oportunidad para que ella fuera solo mía y solo necesité de un poco de valor y aun par de guantes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ya creo que solo faltan dos más y se acaba este evento :)

¡Hasta mañana!


	8. Tejiendo el amor - Sibreka

¡Siguiente!

* * *

 **Nick en FF:** Sibreka

 **Palabras:** Guantes – Envoltorio

 **Summary** : Ya tenia listo el regalo de san valentin para su amado principe pero la pregunta era ¿como podria entregarselo?

 **Disclaimer** : Prince of tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, al cual le deben de estar pitando los oídos (?), el fic es de autoría de Sibreka.

" **Este fic pertenece al evento de San Valentine de Ponta Pair en castellano. ¡Viva el amor de la ponta Pair!"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tejiendo el amor**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Listo! — Sakuno termino la última puntada y alzo los guantes totalmente feliz para ver el resultado final, le había costado errore, desvelos y muchos pinchazos poder tejerlos pero pudo terminarlos a tiempo.

El día siguiente era san Valentín y esperaba poder entregárselos como obsequio a Ryoma el chico que tanto quería. Echizen Ryoma era un joven de cabello oscuro con reflejos verdes, ojos ámbar y un poco más alto que los chicos que conocía, mitad japonés y mitad americano ya hacía un par de meses se había trasladado de Norteamérica a Japón debido al trabajo de sus padres e inmediatamente había destacado en la preparatoria por su habilidad en los deportes - _principalmente el tenis, donde era el titular más joven con solo 16 años_ \- y sus buenas calificaciones, en especial inglés. Sakuno había tenido la suerte de conocerlo el día que había llegado al país, pues su abuela y el padre del peliverde eran conocidos de cuando el señor Echizen era aún estudiante de escuela media. Sumire Ryuzaki había pedido a su nieta que le mostrara la ciudad al ambarino, pero ambos terminaron perdidos en mitad del recorrido y se separaron en algún punto. La castaña había termino rodeada de chicos con no muy buenas intenciones terminando siendo salvada por Ryoma quien había aparecido en el momento justo, comenzando una pequeña amistad que poco a poco se convirtió en amor por parte de ella. pero no quería que el se enterara por nada del mundo, prefería seguir siendo su amiga.

Primero pensó que le debía dar un chocolate típico, pero lo descarto al instante ya que sería demasiado obvio que sentía algo por el chico de ojos ámbar _\- incluso para alguien tan despistado como Ryoma esa sería una declaración directa._ – así que pensó en alguna otra opción y al ver que el siempre mantenía las manos dentro del jersey deportivo debido al frio, la idea llego directamente a su mente. Ese día había comprado estambre y comenzó a hacer el obsequio que le daría, al principio con problemas pero después de tantos intentos frustrado había logrado hacer un par de guantes negros con una **"R"** bordada en plateado al dorso de cada par.

—Los guardare en mi mochila. —Pensó en voz alta, si no los guardaba en ese momento era probable que se los olvidara en casa al dia siguiente. — Tengo la sensación de que olvide algo. —Murmuro. — Seguro no es nada importante. — Dijo restándole importancia.

Llego el esperado día y se levantó temprano, se vistió, tomo su desayuno como todos los días y salió de su casa pero aún tenía la sensación de que algo se le olvidaba. Iba tan centrada que no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado al portón principal de la escuela.

—¡Sakuno, buenos días! — Su amiga Tomoka Osakada la sorprendió por detrás cuando subía las escaleras.

—Buenos días, Tomo chan.

—Hey ¿Hoy finalmente lo haras Sakuno? —Pregunto insinuante su mejor amiga.

—¿Eh? ¿hacer que cosa? —Dijo confundida.

—Ya sabes. — Le murmuro en voz baja para que los demás no escucharan. — Declararte a Ryoma-sama. —Finalizo ella.

El rubor cubrió la cara de la castaña.

—¿Q-q-que cosas dices Tomo chan?

—Pero es cierto ¿no?, Ryoma-sama te gusta —Le volvió a susurrar. —¿No fue por eso que le hiciste eso que está en tu mochila? —Dijo confundida.

—¡Tomo chan! —Rápidamente empujo el par de guantes que sobresalían al fondo de su mochila para que nadie los notara.

—Cálmate, nadie más los vio. —Dijo divertida. —Oye ¿pero se los vas a dar así nada mas? Pensé que los entregarías en papel regalo o en una bolsita.

Al escuchar el comentario algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza ¡eso era!, se preocupó tanto por tejer que olvido comprar un envoltorio para dar los guantes.

—N-no puede ser ¿no compraste algo en que entregárselo? —Pregunto sorprendida Tomoka.

—Mouuu, soy una tonta. —Se lamentó la ojirubi mientras se encogía y se toma la cabeza entre las manos.

—N-no te preocupes Sakuno, estoy segura que encontraras una solución. —Le animo su mejor amiga.

Animándose un poco por las palabras de su amiga de coletas ambas se dirigieron al salón de clases, pero se quedaron sorprendida al ver el asiento del ambarino cubierto de paquetes, chocolates, cartas de amor, etc. Una cabellera verde sobresalía del montón de paquetes y resoplaba molesto.

—B-buenos días Ryoma-kun. —Saludo cordialmente Sakuno.

—Buenas. —Contesto cortante el chico, se notaba a leguas que estaba hastiado de los regalos que había recibido desde que empezó el día.

—Ryoma-sama veo que hoy has recibido mucho chocolate ¿Qué piensas hacer con todos? —Pregunto curiosa.

—Nada yo no los acepte, ya estaban aquí cuando llegue. —Dijo despreocupado. — El 14 de febrero es una molestia.

—Y-ya veo. —Susurro Sakuno desilusionada, si a Ryoma le molestaba ese dia entonces lo mejor era no darle el regalo, pero si se había esforzado tanto de alguna se lo haría llegar al peliverde.

—Ryuzaki. —El peliverde llamo a la chica al verla tan distante.

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué cosa? — Respondió distraída.

—Ehhh, Ryuzaki hoy estas muy rara. —Recalco.

—¿T-tú crees? —Trato de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Bueno, bueno, todos a su sitio. —El profesor ingreso al salón en ese momento y Sakuno y los demás alumnos se dirigieron a sus lugares. — El timbre ya sonó así que comencemos la clase, abran su libro de historia en la página 182. —Ordeno el hombre.

Con el transcurrir de las horas Sakuno no encontró como entregar el presente al ambarino, entre clase y clase vio como muchas chicas -incluidas sempais de segundo y tercer año – le entregaban un chocolate o cartas que él no aceptaba, pero igual se los dejaban junto con los demás paquetes. Triste abrió la mochila y vio el par de guantes al fondo del maletín y en ese momento una idea llego a ella.

 _ **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**_

Ryoma termino el entrenamiento de ese día agotado asi que después de tomar una refrescante ducha y ponerse el uniforme se encamino a cambiarse los zapatos e irse a casa. Al abrir el pequeño cajón noto una hoja de papel hecha bolita y la tomo.

—Ehhhhh. —Una sonrisa arrogante se asomó por sus labios al abrirla y ver el contenido.

 _ **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**_

La castaña salió de la papelería ondeando sus largas trenzas de un lado a otro cuando se encontró con Ryoma, quien salía de la tienda de deportes con su inseparable maletín colgando de su hombro y las manos dentro del jersey.

—¡Ryoma kun! —Lo llamo mientras corría.

El aludido volteo en dirección a Sakuno y paro en seco para que lo alcanzara.

—P-pensé que ya estarías en tu casa a esta hora.

—Betsuni, necesitaba comprar algo para el entrenamiento de mañana. —Respondió simplemente.

—Y-ya veo.

—Hey, Ryuzaki.

—¿Si?

—Thanks

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Pregunto confundida.

—Por esto. —Respondió sacando las manos de su jersey y mostrando aquel par de guantes.

—¡¿Ehhh?! —Grito sorprendida deteniéndose en seco y alejándose de él. — ¿C-como estas tan seguro que fui yo? —Pregunto tratando de parecer inocente.

El también paro y volteo a verla.

—Solo tu serias capaz de ser tan despistada y entregar un regalo en un envoltorio de hoja de papel con dibujos hecho a mano. — Se burló el peliverde quien se acercó a la ojirubi hasta quedar frente a ella. Repentinamente el joven tomo a la chica por los hombros, la jalo a su pecho y poso sus labios en los de la chica quien quedo sonrojada y congelada en su sitio. Se separó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. — Ryuzaki. —La llamo mientras le daba la espalda.

—¿Ah? —Pregunto ida la chica.

—Mada mada dane. — Y levanto la mano en son de despedida mientras se perdía por las calles.

¿Era un sueño? ¡Echizen Ryoma le había besado!, en ese momento pensó que no pudo haber entregado aquello en un envoltorio mejor, si no fuera así ¿Ryoma habría sabido que ella le había dado aquel par de guantes?

Y para el dia siguiente, en la escuela el rumor de que Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki eran pareja se esparció como pólvora en la escuela dejando a varias fans tristes y a otras muchas llorando.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

* * *

¡Penúltimo OS! :)  
¡Esperamos que lo disfrutéis!

¡Mañana el último del evento!


	9. Casualidad - Gabbap

¡Siguiente y último OS del evento! :)

* * *

 **Summary:** Conducida por una recomendación de un profesor. Sakuno decide realizar una de las acciones más valientes que podría hacer una chica en San Valentín y todo porque su novio no se encuentra con ella para esas fechas. ¿Logrará sobrevivir a un día tan deprimente?

 **Nick en FF:** Gabbap

 **Primer concepto:** Chocolate

 **Segundo concepto:** Sonrojo

 **Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, la historia es de autoría de Gabbap.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La "Praline Chocolatier". Uno de los profesores de su universidad le había recomendado aquella fábrica de chocolates para el día especial. "Son realizados con el mejor cacao del planeta y cualquiera que lo pruebe quedará inmensamente enamorado de ustedes" La seguridad y orgullo con el que hablaba la habían inspirado.

Su profesor le gustaba viajar por el mundo y degustar sabores inigualables y, a pesar que consideraba sus expresiones algo dramáticas y exageradas, estaba convencida que su criterio sería bueno para ese tipo de decisiones…si, compraría bombones para autoregalarse en San Valentín.

Los problemas no faltaron cuando se trataba de tomar una decisión de tal índole, entre la situación que vivía hasta el criterio y cultura de su país en cuanto al día pero ella quería hacerlo, aquel detalle tendría un significado trascendental para ella, haría algo que no formaba parte de su zona de confort.

Oh, tampoco la pasaba tan mal por ello. Vamos, que tenía 21 años y no estaba solterona, su novio había sido uno de los más guapos de su bachillerato y era un tenista reconocido mundialmente, por aquella profesión viajaba incesantemente por el mundo y en esos días, ya llevaba 8 meses sin verlo ¡8 meses! ¡2 cuatrimestres! ¡Más de 240 días! Era más de lo que ella pudiera soportar.

A veces se encontraba sumida en la desesperación, la duda sobre su amor por él y viceversa, los celos inevitables, la desconfianza y lo más doloroso de todo, la soledad infinita. Era peor que tener remordimientos por algo que había tenido y perdido, se sentía como si caminara por una cuerda floja y no sabía que hacer, si caía lo perdería todo y si seguía caminando sobre ella, la indiferencia tocaría su puerta y hasta un corazón tan dulce como el de ella se podría convertir en el más frío y todo por la peor amiga: la soledad.

Claro que, como había momentos así, existían otros de pura ilusión y enamoramiento. Su novio lograba alzarla hasta las nubes con un simple "creo que me hace falta un buen desayuno" y eso viniendo de alguien como Ryoma Echizen, era la más pura señal de amor y nostalgia, sabía que él también la extrañaba aunque no se lo dijera. Esos sentimientos tan distintos y confusos la frustraban, al punto de llegar a tomar esa decisión.

No quería deprimirse como personas que conocía por tener una relación a larga distancia, si bien le destruía el corazón no aceptar esos estúpidos detalles clichés románticos como salir con su novio y todo lo demás, no quería estar en su casa llorando como una tonta maldiciendo sus desgracias y al menos si lo hacía, lloraría comiendo los mejores chocolates del mundo según expertos.

Y así como lo decidió lo hizo…

Decidió visitar el lugar un día antes del dichoso 14. Sería mejor que salir el mismo día y encontrarse miles de pareja saliendo, sonriendo y disfrutando de su relación, aquello realmente haría que ella se volviera una antisocial. Pensó en invitar a sus amigas al lugar pero descartó la idea cuando supo que estarían con sus novios, quizás el ir sola la haría sentir más independiente.

El llegar al lugar para ella realmente había sido una odisea, su mala orientación había ocasionado que caminara en círculos durante un buen rato hasta que lo encontró. Allí fue donde descubrió que existía otro tipo de magia, una que reamente haría que todo su mundo cambiara.

La fábrica no era extravagantemente grande; las vitrinas repletas de chocolate, los colores pasteles que tenía el lugar y sobretodo aquel aroma a cacao puro era lo que de pronto había hecho que su humor cambiara significativamente. Una gran cantidad de personas abarcaba el lugar; el profundo silencio acompañado de sutiles susurros hicieron el ambiente sutil y elegante. La mayoría de los clientes eran hombres pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención a aquello, su atención estaba en el particular aroma.

Era como si fuera posible que por el sentido del olfato pudiera saborear perfectamente el chocolate, un aroma lo suficientemente dulce para no empalagar y lo suficientemente fuerte para sentir la intensidad del cacao infiltrarse por todos sus poros. Su corazón latió por unos segundos rápidamente mientras ella respiraba profundo, era delicioso.

Con meticulosidad y timidez observó como funcionaba el lugar. Atendían por número, las personas podían pedir desde un pequeño bombón hasta un gran corazón de chocolate, la variedad le sorprendía y todo la dejaba anonadada. ¿Chocolates con infusión de flores lavanda? ¿Con trozos macadamia? ¿Perfumado con vainilla de Madagascar? Joder, tuvo que tomar un respiro para poder decidir que era lo que realmente quería. Decidió acercarse a la vitrina que los separaba a ellos de las personas que preparaban los bombones para poder tener más información sobre los bombones. Espera…

¿Acaso no es…?

Su corazón palpito rápido y fuerte, de pronto su respiración se detuvo al igual que todo su mundo. Aquellos cabellos negros alborotados, aquella estatura baja, la gorra de Tennis… Se acercó en zancadas hasta él y lo tomó del hombro, al verlo sintió que había caído de una nube de ilusiones.

— T-Taichi-kun… -

— ¡Ryuzaki! –Dan Taichi la abrazaba con fuerzas – tanto tiempo sin verte –sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y rodeó los hombros del chico para tener un poco de consolación y volver a tener ánimos -¿qué haces aquí? Si Echizen… –

— Quería probar los bombones de acá –Le interrumpió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y soltaba el abrazo. Respiró profundo, no había notado como su novio lograba subirla hasta lo más alto del cielo y hacer que cayera en picada por un barranco profundo, con solo el pensamiento.

— Pues me alegra haberte encontrado porque la verdad estoy muy confundido con todo esto –La sonrisa insegura de el chico la enterneció, no quería enfrascarse en sus desgracias en esos momentos, eso lo dejaría para la noche.

— Déjame ayudarte –

Dan se comportó tan o más tímido que ella en la elección de los bombones. Con ayuda suya y de la proveedora pudo comprar una caja de bombones surtidos: blancos, oscuros y de leche. Lo escuchó hablarle de su relación con una chica que estudiaba con él y de lo feliz que se sentía están con ella. Se sintió impotente, tanto que las ganas de comprar chocolate para ella se estaban escapando de su mente a cada que lo escuchaba.

De un momento a otro Dan se fue con una gran caja en forma de corazón y una sonrisa en sus labios. Sin saber por qué ella siguió en el lugar, las dos partes principales de ella se estaban debatiendo en si quedarse o irse. Quería comer chocolate y al mismo tiempo tirarse en el suelo y llorar como una niña pequeña.

Suspiró, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Pidió un bombón, para probar y certificar que el chocolate era bueno. Por un momento todos sus pesares se fueron, aquel chocolate de leche estaba tan suave por fuera y crocante por dentro que sentía que de nuevo llegaría al cielo. Se le escapó un leve gemido al tragarlo y saborear lo que aún le quedaba. Era delicioso.

Trató de no pensar en cómo hubiera reaccionado el ambarino, en su cara indiferente que quizás dejaría ver una diminuta y fugaz sonrisa, o sus perlas ámbares que brillaban cada vez que lo sorprendían. De nuevo sus lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, era difícil no pensar en él en ese momento. Respiró hondo y prosiguió.

Ordenó apenas 5 bombones, todos similares. Seguramente serían suficientes para poder calmar su ánimo tan bipolar, la espera para pagar fue eterna, tanto que hasta le comenzó a doler la cabeza, tantas personas felices y aquel ambiente le alegraban, entristecían y hasta molestaban. Tuvo que sobar su cien más de cinco veces y suspirar bastante hasta que llegó.

Finalmente pagó los bombones y se dirigió a la puerta, descubrió que tenía una ansiedad por salir de aquel lugar que estaba siendo una tortura para ella. Abrió las puertas y salió del lugar, respiró profundo cuando vio las calles. El sol ya estaba escondiéndose dejando ver un hermoso crepúsculo, de nuevo el ruido de la ciudad, el humo y las personas pasando la devolvieron a la realidad.

Se alejó de la puerta para dar paso mirando los alrededores. Había entrado en un trance donde sus pies seguramente comenzarían a andar solos y a decidir que camino tomar por ella. Observó el supermercado frente a la fábrica, los semáforos resplandecer, los autos pasar rápidamente, la gente entrando y saliendo de todos los lugares, Ryoma la miraba sorprendido y hasta asustado cuando cruzó los ojos con él.

…

¿Ryoma?

…

Al momento en el que recobró la conciencia del tiempo y espacio donde se encontraba lo vio. Reaccionó rápido, su corazón volvió a latir como nunca tanto que su respiración le perdió el paso. Aquellos ojos ámbares la miraban tan sorprendidos como ella a él, se acercó a zancadas y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tocó su mejilla.

— R-Ryoma-kun –Logró articular y es que además del shock de encontrárselo, notó que estaba más hermoso que nunca. Sus facciones endurecidas, sus pestañas largas que la seducían, su cuerpo tenso y moldeado y sus cabellos largos. Aquella mirada la estaba matando.

— Tch –Él apartó la mirada de ella y asustada alejó la mano de él – no se supone que debas estar aquí –

En ese momento su mente quedó en blanco. Lo miró aturdida y furiosa, sabía que dentro de poco iba a estallar.

— ¿D-dónde se supone que debía estar? –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Casa –

— N-no iba a estar en m-mi casa –Comenzó a llorar e hipar – no iba a deprimirme po-por esto, no quería porque tu llegabas dentro de dos meses –

— Era una sorpresa –

Volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban fijados en otra parte que no fuera ella. Su mano cubría la parte baja de su cara desde su nariz hasta su boca, lo miró con curiosidad aun con los ojos llorosos.

¿Acaso estaba…?

Él colocó su mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza y la aproximó hasta él. Sus brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, los cerró con fuerza y aceptó el abrazo.

— Tadaima –Susurró por lo bajo Ryoma mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios. Suspiró aliviada, aquella sensación de verlo después de tanto tiempo era mucho mejor que la de comer aquellos chocolates…

— ¡Los chocolates! –Pensó en voz alta aturdiendo al ambarino – y-yo compré chocolates, q-quiero que pruebes uno –

Ryoma enarcó una ceja aun abrazándola. Ambos buscaron el banco más cercano y se sentaron. Ella no sabía que decirle, tal había sido la sorpresa que la había dejado sin habla. Se dedicó a desenvolver la caja y sacar un bombón para darle al ambarino. Sus manos temblaban y escuchó una risa silenciosa de su parte, ella sonrió sin poder decir nada. La felicidad la embarcaba en plenitud.

— ¿C-cómo te fue? –

— Lo hablamos en la casa –Le respondió, había olvidado que él disfrutaba más sus tiempos juntos si no había nadie que los molestara. Sin embargo, notó que no se había negado a probar los bombones, volvió a sonreír y suspiró, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía de aquella manera.

Sacó uno en forma de corazón y se lo tendió en la mano. Lo miró fijamente mientras introducía aquel dulce en la boca y lo saboreaba, apareció el rostro que ella más disfrutaba de él, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente dejando ver el color dorado brillar con esplendor, sintió que toda su sangre bullía sin control por sus venas, sabía que se estaba sonrojando y sucedió.

Ryoma la miró fijamente y notó como un color rosado abarcaba sus mejillas. ¡Allí estaba de nuevo! Se sorprendió y lo miró mientras él volteaba la cara, en vano porque aun se percataba de los pigmentos que abarcaban sus mejillas. Su yo interior gritó entusiasmada y dejó de mirarlo seguramente aun más roja que antes.

Era hermoso.

Era mágico.

— No está mal –Lo escuchó decir y luego él se levantó – lo mejor será que también comamos en la casa –

— P-pero hay pocos –

— Yo también compré –Lo miró confundida. Él estaba llegando cuando ella se estaba yendo, ¿en qué momento lo haría? Su gesto cambió como si le hubieran pillado un plan, se dio la vuelta – es un secreto –la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

Pronto le alcanzó el paso y sonrió. Su San Valentín ya no sería una noche de miserias y lagrimones.

— Te extrañé –Escuchó de la voz masculina y sintió como apretaba su mano. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

— Yo también –Y no sabía cuánto.

Quizás sería el mejor de todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! :)

Este es el último del evento de San Valentín, esperemos que en un futuro podamos traeros otro ~

Muchas gracias a las que participaron y a los que leyeron y dejaron opinión :D No olvidéis dejar en este último galletitas, que no es menos que el resto ~

¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! Sed felices ;)


End file.
